


昨日归歌 Song of Ourselves

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Jaegers, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Pacific Rim fusion, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “就是这位，” 长官摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉捏鼻梁。“你们认识？”沉默两秒，白马转过身，道：“高中同学。”“你居然还活着，” 黑羽不无惊奇地说，“看来这世界比我想的还要操蛋。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 环太平洋 AU 背景设定，有一定私设  
> ※ 剧情背景原因，人物性格会和原著时间线有一定差距  
> ※ 是白快，但这篇里小同学超级攻，信不信由你 2333  
> ※ 全文近四万字完结，附赠五千字十年后白黑吐槽番外

000  
  


“015号爱丽莎、031号杨、071号佐田，均匹配失败。”

“之前那个同步率67%的呢？”

“工藤？他和现有搭档同步率92.7%，为什么要退而求其次？”

“还有谁？”

“亚洲地区候选驾驶员已经全部尝试过了，没有一个人可以和黑羽成功握合。”

“让他退伍，转为训练岗。”

“他不同意，长官。”

“还有一个候选者，欧洲沦陷后调过来的——这里是文件。”

“日英混血？能行？”

“英伦岛沉时候他一人驾驶 Trinity Crusade 坚持了十五分钟。”

“比黑羽还多三分钟？可以试试，叫什么名字？”  
  
  
  


001  
  


“白马探。”

金发青年平稳地报出自己的名字，对面的基地长官低头看了看桌上的文件。

“前东京警视厅总监是你的父亲？”

“是的，”白马说。“很久以前了。”

美国来的长官毫无笑意地动一动唇角，翻动文件，“战争使人衰老，白马先生，我不想和你绕弯子，你在英伦保卫战中表现出色，然而欧洲沦陷，现下东京是第一战线，你是否要决定留在这里。”

“确定，”白马说。“第一次战袭时我在英国留学，进入欧洲战队原本是个巧合。”

长官略微点头，又道：“我们会让基地的后备驾驶员和你进行精神匹配，但在这之前……”

白马礼貌地看过去，长官叹了一口气，将文件合上，继续道：“我们这里也有一位失去搭档的驾驶员，他和所有人都匹配失败，你能否先试试。”

白马并无意见，淡淡颌首表示同意，长官放下文件，往他身后看去。走廊里脚步杂乱，有人接近，门外传来争吵声，警卫员说：“喂不行——”

办公室的门被撞开，白马转过头，看到青年怒气冲冲地进来，一头乱发，眼睛蓝得像是星辰，因为气愤而微红的脸，白马和他目光相汇，两人同时露出惊愕的神情。

“就是这位，” 长官摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉捏鼻梁。“你们认识？”

沉默两秒，白马转过身，道：“高中同学。”

“你居然还活着，” 黑羽不无惊奇地说，“看来这世界比我想的还要操蛋。”

“略有同感，” 白马道，头也不回，又对着长官说：“我尽力。”

“尽力什么？” 黑羽说，“长官！我没同意！”

“这不是你同意与否的事，” 长官冷冷地道，“你需要一个搭档，黑羽，”

“我一个人可以！” 黑羽说，完全忽略办公室里第二个人，“Phantom 是我参与改进的，我和小泉——”

“你冷静一点！”长官毫不留情地打断他，“小泉已经死了！”

黑羽微微喘气，侧着头不说话，像是被甩了一个巴掌，长官又说：“香港沦陷，东京是全亚洲最后的希望。你和所有后备驾驶员都匹配失败，这是你最后一次机会，黑羽，假如无法成功握合，就退伍吧。”

“你做梦！” 黑羽说，三两步走到办公桌前，一拳砸在桌面。“除了我，没人能掌控 Phantom！”

白马略微偏过头，注视着他。

“你不能一个人驾驶 Phantom Alpha，”长官冷冷地道。“你要送死，我拦不住你，这个基地里百分之八十的人都有送死的心，这不是什么少见的事。但你不能让别的驾驶员跟着你送死，我们没有资源可以浪费，黑羽，这不是你奔溃的时候，控制自己，振作一点。”

黑羽的身体微微颤抖，深长呼吸，低着头，说：“别这么看我。”

长官略一挑眉，边上白马转开目光，黑羽再次深呼吸，握起拳，说：“改造机甲，我一个人可以。”

“驳回，”长官说，“明早九点，尝试同步，这是你最后的机会，黑羽。”  
  
  


002  
  
脚步声不紧不慢地响起，黑羽挥出最后一击，收姿，站身。

“英伦三岛都沉了，” 黑羽头也不回地说，“你居然没死。”

白马站在训练室的门口，穿着普通的训练用 T恤，还是那个好整以暇的神情，黑羽转过头，两人沉默数秒，黑羽说：“不报个时吗。”

“时间对我们来说已经失去意义，”白马道。“又或许意义太多。没有人愿意被提醒人类的悲惨现况，黑羽君。”

“呵，”黑羽说，“这个装腔作势的样子倒是一点没变。”

白马从墙壁边捡起一把竹剑，在手上试了试，手腕一转，对黑羽行了一个标准的欧洲剑术礼。黑羽很是藐视地看着他，回手将自己手上的木棍横挡在胸前，微微颌首，两人相视两秒，黑羽勾起唇角，出招。

白马单手背在身后，挡过一击，竹剑抬高，标准的剑术开式，充满了贵族的傲慢气息，黑羽在心中冷笑一声，回手劈挡，然而对方的竹剑并没有像想象中那样右回，黑羽在最后一刻反应过来，后仰，然而晚了，零点三一秒，对方的剑尖抵上他的咽喉。

“……” 黑羽略向后错开一步，直起身，说：“这不是欧洲剑术的招式。”

“我从来没说我只会欧洲剑术，”白马道，收起剑，“只是你这么认为。”

从礼节到手势都是障眼法，这种感觉熟悉又陌生，黑羽平稳了一下呼吸，再次出击。同样的把戏只能玩一次，黑羽沉下注意力，见招拆招，室内只剩下竹剑和木棒不断相击的清脆声。白马的招式并不拘泥于任何流派，就像黑羽从不屑师从他人一般，在风声和剑棒的残影里黑羽看到对方的眼睛。毫无感情的扑克脸，为了自我生存和带给敌人伤害最大化的动作，白马的眼神相比起记忆里的显得十分陌生，然而又过于熟悉，这是他每日在基地里都能看到的眼神，每一个清晨也从镜内回视着自己，这场浩劫的反抗者，见证者，幸存者的眼神。

[在你身上发生了什么，] 白马注视着他。左击，半转，右挡，回格。

[这个问题我也应该问你，] 黑羽平视回去。右袭，后翻，立定，前击。

竹剑擦过他的右侧，黑羽再次后仰，T恤下摆被气流掀起，露出长长伤疤，尚未好的完全，白马的脸上闪过些许惊讶，片刻分神，黑羽抓住机会，回身一扫，白马往后闪躲，尚未落稳，黑羽已经欺身前来，木棒抵在对方胸口。

长久的沉默，黑羽微微喘息，白马也微微喘息，片刻后，黑羽松开手，擦了擦汗。

“黑羽君的速度依旧叫人惊讶，” 白马淡淡地说。

黑羽听出对方话语里的意有所指，笑了笑，没有正面应答，“你也挺令人惊讶的。”

白马又行了一个剑术礼，黑羽白了他一眼，拆开一瓶矿泉水一口气喝了大半，又将它扔到一边。白马将竹剑归位，走过来，也拿了一瓶矿泉水，恢复那个令人发狂的高贵姿态，优雅地喝了一口，说：“怎么受伤的。”

“你没有？”黑羽讽刺地说，“战绩不行啊，白马少爷。”

白马摇了摇头，没有接上话茬，又问：“东京还有谁。”

“没啦，”黑羽轻松地道，“除了工藤和他那个大阪的搭档，主角光环吧，他们是 Silver Bullet 的驾驶员，其他你认识的人应该都不在了。”

白马神情不变，点了点头。黑羽继续喝水，白马看着他，像是有话要说，然而黑羽觉得自己并不是很想听，于是放下水瓶，往门口走去。

“黑羽君。”

对方的声音还是从身后传来，黑羽考虑了半秒，停住脚步。然而白马喊完他的名字又没了下文，黑羽等了片刻，不耐烦地回头。“你到底想怎样。”

白马注视着他，一如在东京往日里去而复返，没有太多的神情，和黑羽脸上的现状大概没两样，仿佛这不是劫后余生，老友相逢，哦，他们算不上老友，黑羽想。宿敌，最不想见的那种。

“很久不见，” 对方最终只是这么说道。“很高兴你还活着。”  
  
  
003  
  


“准备好了吗，” 操控员说。

白马点头，黑羽说：“我是被逼的，记得让史官如实记录。”

下面的人纷纷笑起来，显然习惯了黑羽这一套，操控员最后对比数据，按下按钮。

“准备浮动联结。”

“开始神经握合。”

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”  
  


江古田高中的放课铃，中森青子的笑容，钟楼的玫瑰花，天台午后的阳光——

东京洪水。

中森家夷为平地，废墟，流血的指尖，痛喊，小泉红子惨白的脸——

伦敦塔陷落，酒吧里新闻播放到一半，整座墙裂开，怪兽的长尾——

泰晤士河倒灌，怪兽巨大的阴影，圣保罗大教堂轰然爆炸，沾满鲜血的手，脚步声闷响，住宅区玻璃炸开——

KID。

东京塔轰然倒下，一袭白影从天而降，跳跃，废墟间无措大哭的小女孩，被白影抱起，怪兽逼近，直升机直直堕落——

一扇门。黑羽盗一的笑脸，播放的录音机，快斗，无论何时都不要忘记——  
  


够了！  
  


“精神联结不稳定！”

警铃声不断。

下课铃？江古田高中的校牌生锈，露出半截在废墟里——

“快！撤回！”

火警？伦敦燃烧，大火席卷国家森林——

“中断同步——”  
  


小泉红子极速地说着什么，身后腾起邪神路西法的身影， Phantom Alpha 坠落，红子浑身是血，艰难地抬起手，按在黑羽脸边，红子的头发变成金色，手落下去，白马跪在地上大哭，随后被另一双手拉起，工藤瞳孔紧缩，朝他说着什么，什么计划？黑羽在驾驶舱里睁开眼睛，操作面板全是英文，Trinity Crusade，伦敦千禧桥节节断开，大地轰然开裂，左侧驾驶员坠落深渊，白马痛而大喊——  
  


“撤回——！！”  
  


神经握合停下，机器松开链接，黑羽跌到运动平台上，跪在地上，摘掉头盔，头痛欲裂，胸口剧烈跳动，大口大口呼吸，身边的人同样落地，直起身，狠狠揍了他一拳。

黑羽视野模糊，往后一退，条件反射进入战斗姿势，又抬起头。

白马扔掉头盔，擦了一下脸上的血，冷冷地看着他。

“这就是你无法精神联结的原因？” 白马道。

黑羽脱力，坐回地上，拿手擦了一下鼻尖，同样一脸血，缓缓摇头，又缓缓点头。

“78%，” 边上有人读数，“已经比之前的好很多了，可以勉强尝试，去，上报给长官。”

白马居高临下地看着他，黑羽托着额头，不想说话，结果对方蹲下来，用力地捏住他的下颚。黑羽很是惊愕，被迫抬起头，昔时侦探的眼神从未如此陌生，褪去所有记忆里的温柔和从容，琥珀色的瞳眸在操作室日光灯下像是用尽了力气在燃烧一般，呈现出一种近乎透明的颜色。

“这是战争，” 白马这么说道，面色冷硬，像是对待一个犯人。“我失去的不会比你的少，黑羽君。”

黑羽沉默数秒，猛地拍掉对方的手，轻巧地跳立起来，同样居高临下地看着对面。“也就只有你还能拿这来比较一番。”

“你无法信任我，”白马说，对他的讽刺充耳不闻，“那么为什么小泉可以？”

黑羽嘲讽地勾一勾唇角，拒绝回答，站起身，摇摇晃晃地往前，眼睛对着驾驶舱内，直达指挥中心的摄像头，猛地在操控面板上按下一个血手印。

“去和长官说，”黑羽一字一句地道，“我宁可退伍也不和这个家伙合作。”  
  
  


004  
  


“很不幸，白马先生和其余后备驾驶员的同步率最高只有65%，” 分析员面无表情地说。“虽说和黑羽先生的神经握合被强行终止，但在短暂的握合期两人的神经元展现了惊人的同步率，所以，我们的建议是让这两位再试一次。”

“就是这样，” 长官瞪着他们。“别无选择。”

办公室里鸦雀无声，黑羽面无表情地看着白马，白马看着办公桌后，从美国东岸调来的长官，并没有什么笑意地动了动嘴角。

“我建议你们磨合一下，”长官接着说，“该干一架干一架，该上床上床。这种事情我见的多了——这是战争，先生们，不是你们闹情绪的时候。”

“……”

黑羽面色铁青，说：“我申请调到训练岗。”

长官冷笑一声，说：“你确定？”

黑羽又不做声了，长官长叹一口气，说：“无论你们有什么意见，最好在下次怪兽来袭前互相解决，人类经不起折腾了，先生们，你们是我们最后的防线，诸如此类，如此这般，行了吗，这种话从七年前我就得一天说三回，我是真的很累了。”

黑羽从办公室出来，依旧面色不善，并不看向白马，快步朝训练室走去，白马很是无奈，只得提步跟上，说：“并不想和你干架，黑羽君。”

黑羽停了脚步，很是警惕地看着他，白马眨了眨眼睛，反应过来，唇角动了动，继续道：“当然现下也没有兴趣做别的事。”

黑羽很是鄙视地瞥了他一眼，挥了挥手，转头往宿舍去，白马依旧跟上，说：“我们能不能好好聊聊。”

“聊什么？”黑羽头也不回，“这里不是加利福尼亚，我没兴趣和你分享故事，你没死，这本身就是一个无聊的剧透。”

“我倒不知道黑羽君原来这么在意我的故事，” 白马说。

黑羽半是无聊半是不耐地看了他一眼，没有回答，一副兴趣缺缺的样子，两人沉默地回到宿舍，黑羽在门前停下。白马靠着墙，抱着手看过去，黑羽将手按在指纹识别锁上，又抬起头，用意味明显的送客眼神看着他。

白马看了看走廊，又看了看黑羽，挑起眉。

“我打听过了，” 白马说。“黑羽君和其他驾驶员最高达到的同步率只有45%。”

“所以？” 黑羽虚推着门，一副[说完快滚]的样子。

“和他人达到的最高同步率是67%，工藤新一，” 白马慢慢地说，“你确定不想要请我进去坐坐。”

黑羽直视着他，满脸大写的[PASS]，于是白马不急不缓地继续：“和他人同步从未过半，唯一同步率过半的除了我以外也是一个侦探，我想一定是因为你不愿意向他人提起你——”

黑羽迅速开门，一把将他推进房间，白马跌坐在床上：“——是 KID 的原因。”

黑羽背靠着门，克制地呼吸，眼神清冷，像是多年前被逼到墙角的月光下的魔术师，“你够了。”

白马身体前倾，交叉双手抵在下颚，一个多年未见的姿势和神情，黑羽气到极点，不怒反笑，说：“你还真是一点没变！”

白马同样冷冷地看着他，“彼此彼此，我还以为世界末日，黑羽君终于可以分得清轻重缓急，结果只是为了这个鸡毛蒜皮的原因而拒绝和他人合作，宁可独自驾驶 Jaeger 前去送死？”

黑羽两步上前，狠狠往对方脸上揍下，白马没有躲闪，偏了偏脸，又转回来，注视着他，轻描淡写地伸手碰了一下开裂的唇角。黑羽微微喘气，看着对方流血的下唇，不住地握拳，又松开。

“就算是扯平了，”白马淡淡地说。“之前是我冲动，对不起。”

“……” 既然扯平了为什么还要道歉，黑羽一脸毛燥，挥了挥手，又从抽屉里找出一袋自冷冰袋，打开扔过去。白马神情自然地接过，贴在脸上，依旧平稳地看着他。

黑羽站了一会儿，觉得浑身不自在，只得拉了室内唯一一把椅子过来，反身跨坐上面，又将自己的脸埋在臂弯。白马正随意地坐在他的床上，身体前倾，衬衫捋到手肘，哪怕世界末日，又被昔日老同学揍了一拳，也是那副好整以暇的样子，这一幕实在太过魔幻，又真实到可怕，黑羽闭上眼睛，不住深呼吸。

“你那边发生了什么，” 黑羽最终说。

“伦敦沦陷，” 白马缓缓地答，“就和你经历的东京一样。”

黑羽的脑海中闪回跪地大哭的金发少年，然而实在无法将对面的人和神经握合时的那个背影联系起来，于是一脸空白地点了点头。“你为什么又和别人同步率这么低。”

“和你的原因一样，” 白马平稳地说。“为什么小泉可以？”

“你也搞副业？” 黑羽略是惊讶地看向他，“怎么，之前被 MI6 收走过？”

白马放下冰袋，直视着他。“你不是那种会为了保护自己夜行身份而置全世界而不顾的人，黑羽君。”

“不是吗？” 黑羽说，“你刚才还说我是。”

白马的嘴角动了动，眼神里露出一抹熟悉的戏谑，黑羽愣了愣。那个神情只是转瞬而逝，白马恢复了淡漠的表情，说：“只是想试探一下黑羽君的反应而已。”

“哦，”黑羽面无表情地说，“值吗。”

白马自嘲地又笑了笑，牵扯到伤口，又开始渗血，黑羽一脸残念地看着他，白马再问：“为什么小泉可以。”

“你还真是没完了啊！” 黑羽说，“这算什么？嫉妒？”

白马叹了一口气，将冰袋贴回脸上，说：“我想知道什么样的人能得到黑羽君的信任，姑且算是专业好奇吧。”

黑羽不说话，白马等待片刻，继续道：“我查看过资料，你和小泉的同步率是空白，但的确可以成功操控 Jaeger，分析员对此无法解释，是因为红子她特殊能力的关系吗。”

黑羽将脸埋回臂弯，深深呼吸，白马耐心地等待着，过了良久，黑羽说：“是的。”

“怎么做到的。”

“我怎么知道？” 黑羽不耐烦地说，“什么和路西法的交易，有那回事为什么不直接把怪兽解决掉？谁真的能搞清楚红子在想什么，她——”

黑羽的喉头动了动，神情一闪而过伤痛，声音又低了下去。“她帮了我好多。”

白马微微点头，黑羽继续道，“她说她可以封闭她对我记忆的感知，直到我愿意告诉她的那天……但结果我还是让她失望了。” 黑羽看着自己的手，透过指尖看到粉尘和鲜血，又握了握。“果然还是这样吧。”

黑羽抬起眼来看他。

“逃了太久，已经不知道怎么停下了。”  
  
  
  


005  
  


“准备浮动联结。”

“开始神经握合。”

“三。二。一。”

“神经握合稳定。同步率93.3%。”

“浮动联结成功，Silver Bullet 上线。”  
  


白马抬头看着眼前的庞然大物，驾驶舱里工藤和服部睁开眼睛，交换一个眼神，露出微笑，两人同时伸手，转腕，巨型机甲同步动作，激光剑闪出，在空气中划过嗡响，驾驶舱里的两人神情一致，眼神笃定，动作合为一体，刺出一剑。

“同步率94.5%。”

巨型机甲翻转，跃起，回手一剑，落地，整个基地震动，桌上的咖啡杯掉落下来，黑羽反手接住。

“同步率96.2%。”

光剑空中划过完美的圆弧，机甲轻巧收势，鞠躬，抬头。

“同步率96.7%。新纪录，” 分析员说。“恭喜你们，工藤君，服部君。”

驾驶舱里两人再次交换眼神，工藤的声音从观察室的外放音响里传来，“昨天你果然瞒着我多吃了两份关东煮啊，服部！”

“喂！” 服部说，“不要讲出来啊工藤！大家都听见的！”

工藤轻松地笑起来，精神联结逐渐解除，驾驶舱暗下去，两人跳出来，又紧紧拥抱。服部揽着工藤的肩，得意地说，“依旧是关东西最佳搭档！”

工藤面色微红，却同样带着兴奋的笑容，朝着周围潮水般的掌声示意，两人勾肩搭背，不住耳语，你推我搡地消失在走廊里。

白马收回目光，看向黑羽。

黑羽摇了摇头，把咖啡杯放回桌上，“这俩人还真是老样子。”

“苦中作乐呗，” 边上的操控员说。“工藤君还经常在基地里组织足球赛呢。”

黑羽条件反射地想吐槽工藤的足球，然而话到嘴边又愣了愣，因为世界早已末日，月光下的魔术师，华丽的演出，消遣又闲暇的预告函，天台足球，怪盗脱逃，一切的一切都消失在东京的洪水里，黑羽已经七年没有想起过去的时光了，直到故人归来。

对方又在一脸不爽地看着自己，白马很是不解：“？”

分析员说：“两位要再试一下吗。”

白马正想开口，黑羽说：“算了，跟在最佳搭档后面，太丢脸。”

分析员不以为然地点点 PADD，过了片刻，说：“那么明早十点。”

“……” 黑羽认命地叹口气，“行吧。”

分析员看向白马，白马略微点头，又听见黑羽说：“干架已经干过了，没用。”

分析员：“？”

黑羽面无表情地看着窗外：“除了上床还有什么能增进感情的办法。”

白马：“……”  
  
  
  


黑羽不知道昨晚是怎么把对方送出房间的——只记得自己说完了七年未曾有的装逼感言，而对方只是淡淡地看着他，说：“令人遗憾，黑羽君，” 仿佛自己只是在抱怨洗衣服时误洗了五千块钱，黑羽气得牙痒，然而对方的下一句却是，“在我的印象里，你不是那种逃避的人。”

“不是吗？” 黑羽记得自己说，并尽量让自己听起来很不明所以，“那我还真是在你印象里一贯失职。”

“在重要的事情上不是，”白马说，仿佛有多了解他一样，“而且。”

假洋鬼子装模作样在多年后丝毫未变，黑羽略微紧绷起身体，等待着对方的下半句。而白马只是注视着他，过了良久，笑了一笑。那笑容穿越时光，带着高中午后阳光里无忧无虑的暖意，黑羽的胸口一窒，松开抓着椅背的手，直起身来。

“我并没有忘记我们的约定，” 白马这么告诉他。“我不想你输给别人。”

片刻的停顿，黑羽一脸空白地看着对面，然而白马唇边的弧度又弯了一点，仿佛预料到他会有这种反应，白马的神情似曾相识又似乎陌生，和这两日里判若两人，仿佛时光倒转，他们所知的世界从未完结，以至黑羽一下子没有反应过来对方到底在说什么。

白马注视着他，又重复了一遍。

“我不想你输给别人，黑羽君。”

对方的语气是久未相见的温柔。

“更不希望你输给自己。”  
  


东京洪水，伦敦燃烧，泼墨般的暴雨，通彻天际的电磁脉冲在云层间闪动妖异的紫色。五级怪兽横扫东京犹如出入无人之境，香港断裂，泰晤士河倒灌，三只五级怪兽从地底现身，海底火山，直升机发出疯狂警报，香港消失，英伦本岛沉没，最后的亚特兰蒂斯。

这是每一个驾驶员脑海里无数次同步的画面，是世界末日，也是人类的新现实，东京基地彻夜亮灯，是太平洋第一道也是最后一道防线。

防空练习警报声一轮响过一轮，门外脚步声整齐划一，黑羽呆呆地看着对面，时空割裂，午后的阳光湮没在末日无尽的暴雨，白马的语气温柔，眼神却十分沉静，这是黑羽所熟悉的眼神，故人相逢，时过境迁，战争使人衰老，也使人重生，他知道自己也一定用这种眼神看着对方，此间无人是少年。

“事到如今，” 黑羽最终这么说道。“还有什么意义呢。”  
  
  
  
  
  


黑羽双手插兜站在墙前，仰头看着大理石面上密密麻麻的刻痕，身边脚步声响起，不紧不慢，好整以暇，在诺大的厅里扣出回声，黑羽低下头，又抬起来。

白马站到他的身边，同样抬头望着墙面上用各国语言刻下的名字。每一个名字都是一个符号，每一段鲜活的记忆封存在黑色的大理石里，纪念大厅空旷又安静，只有穹顶落下些微天光，两人间长长的沉默。

过了良久，黑羽举起手，指着右上角：“你父亲的名字在那里。”

白马略是有些惊讶，顺着他的手看过去，第一线救灾人员名单，最早的一批救援牺牲者，自己家族的姓在靠近天花板的一角出现，名字太多，地方太远，单独寻找需要绝佳的视力和耐心，白马注视着父亲的名字，低低地说：“谢谢。”

黑羽没有回应，只是自顾自走动起来，白马跟着他慢慢地沿着大厅围绕一圈，站到另一面，黑羽指着另一边墙面，说：“这是我们班。”

白马退后一点，看到这边的墙面刻的全部是学校和班级名称，仿佛纪念者不忍命名所有年轻的生命，江古田高中所有班级皆列其上，白马眼前闪回燃烧的废墟，流血的指尖，胸口痛了一下。

“东京第一次受袭是下午一点半，” 黑羽说，“当时离下一个满月还有三天。”

白马微微点头，终于明白黑羽为什么逃过一劫，以及在对方回忆里看到的白影，东京受袭，KID 尽其所能地救人，然而这不是什么一对一公平的对决，这是战争。

“就是这样，”黑羽说。“西历2015年5月15日下午1点27分36.21秒，东京末日。”

黑羽侧过头来，白马平视着他，没有对他略带嘲讽的报时做出任何评论，只是再次简洁地点了点头。对方的神情平静，眉眼没有太多的感情，这是一个出色的驾驶员的自控，黑羽知道，又想起白马那天说的，[我失去的不会比你的少。]

“比伦敦就早了几天而已，”黑羽动了一动唇角。“你有答案了吗。”

白马礼貌地挑眉。

“这所有一切的一切，” 黑羽说，又指了指墙面中央，代表末日的大字，Fallen To The Breach 。“为什么。”

过了很久，白马终于缓缓开口。

“事到如今，” 对方用同样的话回复他，“还有什么意义呢。”

黑羽低下头，像是早就预料到一样，挑了挑唇角，又挥了挥手，转身往出口走去。身后并没有响起脚步声，黑羽站在纪念大厅的门口，略微停顿，回过头。

白马站在原地，长久地注视他，相隔太远，他看不清对方的神情，穹顶的天光暗淡，白马的影子在地上拉得很长，很淡，像是天台月光下的等待，风穿大厅，黑羽的衣摆扬起来，这一切都太过熟识，近乎讽刺，黑羽自嘲地笑了笑，又看向对面，白马似乎也笑了笑，又似乎没有。

黑羽回过头，逐步离开纪念大厅。  
  
  
  


006  
  


次日，早十点，东京基地观察室。

“先生们，准备好了吗，” 分析员说。

“生活就是一场操蛋的修行，” 巨型机甲里，黑羽戴上头盔，声音从音响里传来，“谁能真的准备完全？”

“今天是哲学的心情，记下了，” 分析员面无表情地说，“白马先生？”

白马颌首，分析员抬手，操控员按下按钮。  
  


“准备浮动联结。”

“开始神经握合。”

“三。二。一。”  
  


东京塔和大本钟合为一体，同时燃烧，洪水掀过欧亚大陆，一扇门，嗨快斗，玻璃炸开，金发下逐渐洇开的鲜血，玫瑰花，火焰席卷舞台，KID 降落在废墟里，白马在镜子里回视自己，驾驶舱断裂，风声呼啸，海水席卷而来，大地分崩离析，往深渊坠落的身形不停变换，红发忽长忽短，黑羽满脸是血，白马痛而大喊，记忆重叠，片刻停顿，暴风之眼。

黑羽转过身，白马微微喘息，在纪念大厅里直视着他。穹顶打开，一束金光射入，周围猛然嘈杂起来，下课铃，少男少女打打闹闹的笑声，绿叶带着清风，是他们的世界。

江古田高中2B班的照片随风化成粉末，平稳扫过所有的回忆，两人同时睁开眼睛。  
  


“神经握合稳定。同步率75.6%。”

“浮动联结成功，Phantom Alpha上线。”  
  


微小的讶异感如水面波动，蕴着一丝嘲讽，黑羽君今天居然如此配合，彼此彼此，装模作样的假洋鬼子，恭喜，尚能为人类做出贡献，并不需要退伍，这是我的 Phantom，你别有什么痴心妄想——

机甲猛地抬手，等离子炮启动，发出尖锐的电流声，操控台一片混乱，“怎么回事！？停下——！！”

黑羽能感到对方的情绪，白马并没有一丝慌乱，也没有试图阻止他，就像之前和小泉同步一样，黑羽隐约感到自己对机甲正在保持主控，白马稳稳地承受着他的思维波动，做出同步动作，没有产生任何对他怀疑的情绪。

呵，黑羽想。还挺有自知之明的。

略带挑衅的语气，像是石子落入水面，却没有激起涟漪，两人同时放下手，等离子炮关闭，电流声小下去，黑羽说：“测试而已啦。”

来自法国的分析员捂着胸口，简直要被他搞死，怒道：“黑羽先生你能不能控制一点自己！”

黑羽不说话，思绪略微偏移，Phantom Alpha 比基地其他机甲要小一轮，然而灵活度更高，两人动作同步，些微屈膝，机甲腾空而起，后空翻，冲力惊人，越过正在补漆的Siberian Storm，稳稳落地。机甲单膝着地，单手撑地，抬头，一如当年 KID 降落天台的姿势，黑羽在驾驶舱里露出笑容。

分析员没脾气了，朝着麦克风毫无感情地说：“同步率85.7%。”

接下来的一系列动作都很顺畅，然而黑羽逐渐意识到一个问题，他只有和小泉红子同步操控 Phantom 的经验，和其他驾驶员的精神握合都是半途被迫中断，小泉又是通过特殊能力和他保持同步，两人之间的同步感更像双面镜像条件反射，他从未和另一个人真正地精神联结过。

这种感觉实在是太奇特了，精神分裂，日本病人（An English Patient——他发不出这种英音，奇异的幽默感如羽毛般掠过，这有什么好笑的？），异己的情绪如气泡翻腾，水面沉静，充满压制，一连串他来不及追逐的英文单词，为什么？

“等一下，”分析员说，“同步率在往下掉，71.3%，69.2%，发生了什么？”

黑羽抬起眼，前视镜左方，一头红发的驾驶员回视着他，年轻又陌生的面庞，意气风发的神情，笑到一半，瞳孔逐渐散大，眼中神采褪去，基地景色倒退，海水席卷，闪电劈下，大地崩裂——

“55.1%，掉得太快了——！！”

黑羽用尽力气转头，白马直视前方，并无表情，黑羽感觉不到他，只能出声大喊，“喂！！！”

红发倒影猛地褪去，基地景色回到前视镜里，白马眨了眨眼睛，深呼吸，警报声减缓，机甲左右转头，环视四周，仿佛从噩梦中醒来，分析员心有余悸，颤着声音不停报数：“回、回升，同步率，75.2%，78.1%——”

同步率稳定在83%，黑羽又逐渐找回那种主控机甲的感觉，心想不如今天就到这里，边上的人却出了声，白马平稳地说：“再试一次。”

Phantom Alpha 重新站直身体，观察台里的分析员抬头看着他们，过了片刻，点了点头。

这一次训练十分顺利，动作没有丝毫卡顿，机甲在基地训练场内灵敏跃翻，经过黑羽快斗亲手参与调测的 Phantom Alpha 没有普通 Jaeger 的厚重感，械如其名，展现出庞然大物少有的灵活度，黑羽依旧保持主控，带领机甲做出高难度动作，一如当年 KID 在月下穿越东京夜空，在连续翻越的时候他隐约找回一丝飞翔的感觉，这一次他的搭档一直稳稳配合，神经元承载稳定，同步率一路攀升到89.7%。

最后一个动作收势，机甲落地，巨人轰然抬头，直身，行礼。

片刻静默，观察台里众人稀稀拉拉地鼓掌，启动解除联结流程，黑羽摘下头盔，神清气爽，回过头。

身边的金发青年同样摘下头盔，转过身，上半身略微前倾，鲜血滴到地上。

黑羽的瞳孔紧缩，白马却只是神情自然地擦了擦鼻尖，仿佛丝毫都不惊讶，又抬起头来，并没有什么表情地看了他一眼。

“……”

分析员的声音从喇叭里传来，“白马先生，你的皮质醇数据有点偏高，现在感觉如何。”

黑羽的喉头动了动，白马用手背按着侧脸，确认没有更多的血流下后，又轻描淡写地转过身。

“没事，” 白马说，并没有看向黑羽。“适应一下就可以。”

距离太远，分析员没有注意到这一系列小动作，再次按下麦克风：“黑羽先生，你的神经元电冲波动太厉害，我说过很多次了，过度跳跃的思维会把你的大脑烧干，你过来一下。”

黑羽：“……”  
  
  


晚十点，东京基地实验室。

刻意放缓的脚步声接近，白马没有回头，依旧专注地在电脑上操作着，来人在他背后等了几秒，没有等到回应，于是转到前面来。

“喂，” 黑羽说。

白马看了他一眼，注意力又回到电脑屏幕上。“黑羽君。”

略为怠慢的语调，并没有表示太过欢迎，对方也颇为识趣，黑羽的目光落在他的脸上，只是一刹那，又转开去，在实验室联排的机器和电脑里扫视一圈。“你居然还会这些？”

“黑羽君好像忘了当初我是如何查到 KID 的真实身份的，” 白马淡淡地说。

黑羽丝毫没有被激怒，只是若有所思地点头，仿佛真的只是想起过往，一本正经地道：“哦，对的，贵公子产业多，你叔叔曾经给史塔克军业打过工。”

白马：“……”

实验室里没有别人，黑羽拉了一把椅子坐下，还是那个反身跨坐的姿势，把脸贴在臂弯，仿佛多年老友随意聊天，黑羽看着他肩膀后虚虚的一点，神情自然，说：“那个红发小哥是谁。”

白马没有回答，在打字的手停顿了一下，平稳地继续。

黑羽点了点头，仿佛已经得到了什么答案，又说：“之前这里来过一个特种兵，也是英国的，叫什么，SAS，驾驶过一段时间 Coyote Tango，你认识吗。”

白马不置可否，黑羽漫不经心地继续道：“挺典型一个英国人，话少脸臭，苦大仇深，一直企图精神压制，自我封锁，神经元长期过载，终于有一天，他死了。”

白马终于抬起头，直视着他。

“死了也就算了，”黑羽说，“他是在公海上死的，连累他的搭档也葬身海底，你说他在想什么？”

白马推开椅子，起身，往门口走去，黑羽头也不抬地伸出手臂，拦在他的面前。白马停下脚步，望着漆黑的走廊，又收回目光，一直趴坐着的黑羽慢慢地直起身体，转过头。

扑克脸完美无瑕，久未相见的眼神，带着一丝月下的清冷，KID 冷冷地注视他，声线压得很低，每一个字都是针锋相对，不留余地，白马的瞳孔微缩，微微抿起唇。

“你给我适可而止，” KID 说。“我可没兴趣替你收尸。”

这不像是七年前的黑羽会说出来的话，然而又和记忆里永不认输的少年分毫不差，黑羽直视着他，东亚人种永远不像西方人那样习惯直接的眼神接触，过了几秒，黑羽避开他的目光，又转回来。

“喂，” 黑羽说。

对方的眼神也并没有那么冷，多了点赌气的意思，黑羽皱起眉，又松开。

“如果说我们有那种约定的话。”

黑羽再次直视着他，这次没有丝毫的躲闪。

“那么原话奉还。”

幼蓝的眼眸里是不同于少年的沉静，黑羽没有多少表情，眼神却莫名认真，少年时永不服软的语气，黑羽朝他抬了抬下颚，这个动作失而复得，仿佛通感余波，于是白马听见对方没有说出口的话。  
  


[不要输给自己啊，混蛋。]  
  


“他是我的小学同学，”白马突然这么说道。

黑羽愣了一愣，随即反应过来，下意识地哦了一声，白马又走回来，斜倚着桌面，双手抱臂，神情自然地看着他。“伦敦受袭后我和他都进入了多佛穹顶，经过匹配，共同驾驶 Trinity Crusade。”

“青梅竹马？” 黑羽说，“这种同步是最稳定的吧。”

“算不上，” 白马说，“我和他的同步率只有75%上下，但英格兰东南部受灾严重，没有更加合适的人选了。”

[我失去的不会比你的少]，白马的声音回响脑海，黑羽缓缓点头。

“后来的事情你都看到了，”白马又说，“和你经历得差不多。”

“我看了你的文件，”黑羽说，“搭档牺牲，你居然独自撑了十五分钟，不要命了吗。”

“撑过十二分钟的黑羽君似乎也没有资格来说我，” 白马回道，“你的档案同样——”

“我可不会强行压制自己就是为了和别人搭档，”黑羽打断他，“无法联结就拉倒，转到研究岗，怎么你还看不上吗。”

白马没有说话，意有所指地微微挑眉，黑羽一想到长官要把自己放到训练岗就觉得牙疼，气势上矮了几分，又趴回去，把脸埋在臂弯，富有感情地叹了一口气。

“我说你啊，”黑羽不耐烦地说，“这都世界末日了，能不能扔掉点偶像包袱。”

对面的人动了一下，黑羽又说：“为什么都这种时候了你还往身上喷香水。”

红茶的香味近了一点，白马玩味的声音在他耳边响起，“黑羽君觉得我有偶像潜质？”

黑羽抬起头，揪起眉头看过去，白马像是听见了什么好玩的事情，弯起眼睛，这个表情太过熟悉，黑羽的喉头动了一下，停顿片刻，道：“你这是终于发疯了还是终于恢复正常了。”

白马的嘴角动一动，缓缓靠回桌沿，没有正面回答：“每人每周200g茶叶，英国政府为驾驶员特供。”

“真的假的，”黑羽翻起半月眼，“这也太有你们风格了……”

“相比起上一场世界战争已经是非常好的待遇了，” 白马说，“还是比较满足的。”

黑羽嗤笑一声，白马同样微微勾起唇角，两人目光相汇，气氛变得有些微妙，黑羽莫名觉得有些窘迫，于是偏开眼睛，清了清嗓子，又示意了一下自己的太阳穴。

“你这个……你平时思考都用英文吗。”

白马没有对突然转变的话题发表意见，只是耸了耸肩，“在某些特定情况下，是的。”

依旧是似是而非说了等于没说的回答，自从世界末日，侦探怪盗皆转行后黑羽就已经很久没和人搞过谜题暗号这一套了，平和年代的小把戏消散在战争的硝烟里，直到故人归来，穿越时空，在白马探这个人的面前，黑羽快斗总能找回陌生又熟悉的自己，连他都快要不认识的自己，遗忘在少年。

“你以前是右驾驶？” 黑羽说，“主控？”

白马微微点头，黑羽又说，“很不一样吗。”

白马再次点头，又略微摇头，黑羽没脾气了，眼睛转过一圈。白马没有任何异议就接过了副驾驶的位置，真是情理之外，意料之中，对方宁可顶着过载的风险也要协助自己，这个感觉熟悉得令他烦躁，然而又少了些什么，黑羽想了又想，想不明白，叹了口气。

“怎么，”白马说。“很失望吗。”

“失望啊——” 黑羽拉着长音说，“看来是赢不了工藤那家伙了。”

白马唇角微扬，黑羽用指尖按着太阳穴，同样唇角微微勾起，神情自然地说：“你不相信我。”

白马的眉毛微动，还没来得及没有做出回应，黑羽又说：“怎么，怕我偷你东西。”

白马终于笑出了声，一个惊讶的气音，黑羽单手托腮，一脸无聊地看着他，眼神里跳动着些许恶作剧得逞的得意，白马放下手，一如往日地回道：“除了每个月发放的巧克力，并没有什么值得黑羽君亲自劳累的东西。”

“……”

黑羽坐直身体。

白马微挑起眉，黑羽张开嘴，呆呆地看着他，表情有点傻气，眼睛却逐渐亮起来，这一幕穿越时光，似曾相识，白马一瞬间怔了怔。

“你们……” 黑羽喃喃地说，“你们政府还按时供应巧克力……？”

白马一时没有反应过来，下意识点头，黑羽瞬间变回十七岁少年，把椅子一扔，蹦过来，“我找到了！”

地上铺着横七竖八的数据线，对方过来时候差点绊倒，白马条件反射扶住他的手肘，又警惕地看着他，“找到什么？”

“既不用干架也不用上床的，” 黑羽抓着他的肩膀，一脸真诚又热切，“增进感情的办法啊！！”

白马：“……”

“为了人类！” 黑羽将手一摊，踮着脚不停上下晃动，一副迫不及待的样子，“好搭档！”

“……”

白马的目光从对方的掌心移到幼蓝的瞳眸，那里跳动着熟悉的属于少年心情的光，黑羽朝他露出牙齿，又弯起眼睛，在对方熟悉的神情里，白马看到七年前的自己。

“……真是拿你没办法。”

白马最终微不可闻地叹了一口气。  
  
  
  
  


007  
  


“这次绝对可以达到90%，” 黑羽鼓鼓囊囊塞了一嘴，得意地说。

操控员很是不明所以，按下麦克风，“驾驶舱禁止进食，黑羽先生！”

“啊呀，”黑羽说，“只要能提高同步，干啥都行——”

“你最好不要尝试什么违禁药品，” 分析员抢过麦克风，一脸警觉，“黑羽先生——”

“Monsieur，” 黑羽叹息道，“你真的很烦。”

分析员一脸不爽地看着机甲驾驶舱，黑羽一一舔完了手指，终于戴上头盔，分析员又说：“等一下查血。”

“巧克力而已，” 白马终于开口，又朝着身边说，“黑羽君，麻烦你咽下了再说话可以吗。”

“还是一样的龟毛，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地道，根本不看向他，“和你培养感情很容易吗？这年头甜品很珍贵的，我可不想浪费，你还是少说两句。”

白马没脾气了，戴上头盔，朝着观察室示意。  
  


“人体检测准备。”  
  


“喂，”黑羽说。

白马转过头来，黑羽的眼睛在头盔下显得特别的亮。

“我以为你会背什么莎士比亚独白，结果居然是 Song of Myself，这可真是一个自恋狂的风格。”  
  


“准备浮动联结。”  
  


白马回视着他，没有反驳，智商400的黑羽无论从记忆力还是判断力都不可小觑，精神联结时双方几乎没有秘密，对方会从他脑内读取只言片语并找出来源，他一点都不惊讶。然而黑羽的下一句还是让他措手不及，白马微微睁大眼睛。

“放弃你的Anchor吧，” 黑羽说。“我们不需要这个。”  
  


“开始神经握合。”  
  


“不需要吗？” 白马说。  
  


“三。”  
  


“不需要，”黑羽回，嘴角往上一挑，月光下魔术师的笑容。  
  


“二。”  
  


“你知道我们共同的 Anchor 是什么。”  
  


“一。”  
  
  
  
  
江古田高中的放课铃，夏日透过绿叶，蝉声长鸣，前桌的乱发少年将椅子后仰，笑嘻嘻地朝他扔了一个纸团，烟雾炸开，二十四岁的黑羽站在纪念大厅里，回头朝他勾起唇角。

东京洪水，伦敦燃烧，天际线像是一道火墙不断移动，酒吧的电视断成两半，大街上混乱不堪，橱窗里电视还在继续播放，一袭白影直直坠落，东京塔倒下，直升机叶片扫过镜头，黑屏，手机掉在地上——

KID 倒落在废墟里，望着江古田的方向，眼前一阵阵发黑，头顶直升机扫过，沾血的指尖按住手机，几次都无法解锁——

没有信号，鲜血滴落指尖，白马在街道上飞速奔跑，身后燃烧弹破空而起，像是烟火——

铃木博物馆，烟火齐放，东京完好无损，楼下人潮涌动，高喊 KID 的名字，新闻直升机的叶片扇动夜风，黑羽惊奇地看到浑身怪盗装扮的自己站在楼顶。  
  


“怎么回事！？”

“白马先生的数据——他失准了！”

“黑羽！黑羽你听得见吗！”  
  


黑羽咬着牙：“我可以。等我把这小子抓回来。”  
  


金发侦探跑上楼梯，身后的台阶在记忆里格格虚化，黑羽睁大双眼，不得不紧跟在后面，白马对他的呼唤充耳不闻，伸手打开天台的大门，喊他的夜行身份。

“KID——！”

黑羽简直要被搞死，他意识到白马对他方才说的话理解有误，简单的来说就是我把你当同学，你却把我当罪犯，黑羽脑内的共同 Anchor 是充满旧时静好回忆的高中照片，此君脑内的共同 Anchor 却是剑拔弩张的天台对峙，黑羽没脾气了，紧追上去，转到白马面前。

“喂白马！” 黑羽大喊，不停在侦探面前跳动，“你这家伙魔障啊！没抓到我就那么纠结吗！”

金发侦探的目光越过他，落在天台一角的白影上，黑羽脑内疯狂回忆，铃木博物馆，又不是满月，这明明是一次无事发生的偷盗，炫技意义多于实际意义，如果要说有什么特别，大概是在那之后白马就回了英国，这是他们最后一次在天台上见面，当时他——

白马微微喘息，KID 转过头，朝着金发侦探露出笑容。

“哟，” KID 说，“还是追上来了啊，大侦探。”

白马直起身，说：“我已经看穿你的把戏了，KID，你所有的脱逃路线都被破坏，来到这里只是时间问题。”

KID 啧了一声，“还是那么的无趣啊，大侦探是特别喜欢我用滑翔翼离开的背影吗？”

白马哼笑一声，KID 报以同样的笑容，黑羽站在记忆中央，左右看了看，心想，槽，真的有点装逼。

起风了，白马记忆里的夜风也无比真实，黑羽惊讶地感到夜晚的凉意，KID 的斗篷在风中猎猎，白马又走近一步，示意楼下：“中森警官和搜查二科追着你的假人已经离开了。”

“喔~？” KID 玩味地道，随意地将手中的宝石抛上抛下，“大侦探这是有话要说。”

短暂的沉默，黑羽围着白马跑三圈，气急败坏，“你给我醒过来啊——！！！”

白马缓慢摇头，又轻不可察地点头，KID 摘下手套，将宝石举起，对着月光象征性地看了看，又耸了耸肩，回头做聆听状。

“现在可以告诉我了吗，”白马直视着他，平稳地道，“到底为什么。”

KID 的舌尖发出一个爆破音，仿佛很失望的样子，“不都说了这是你的职责吗，大侦探，” 怪盗这么说着，“提前剧透就不好玩了啊~”

“我有一个猜想，” 白马说。

“猜想是幻想家的职责，” KID 无聊地说，“侦探的职责不是寻找证据吗。”

白马微微后退，没有说话，KID 转过身，挥了挥手，“下次见啦，大侦探——”

彼时的 KID 并不知道对方马上就要离开日本，也没有看到白马脸上的神情，然而这次黑羽确实地看到了，白马脸上一闪而过的落寞，又有点自嘲，白马双手插在兜里，微微点头，像是暗自做了什么决定，又转过身，黑羽惊奇地看着这一幕，沉默了。

“喂——”

白色滑翔翼腾空而起，KID 一脸得意地在夜空里朝侦探挥手，又摘下一只手套，将宝石塞在里面，嚣张地朝他一抛。白马条件反射接过，KID 又双指并拢，在眉间一挥，说：“辛苦你啦，我的大侦探~”

滑翔翼远去，执着的侦探却依旧眺望夜空，黑羽回过头，“喂，混蛋，给我醒——”

未说完的话卡在喉咙里，黑羽睁大眼睛，看到白马缓缓抬手，在手套上落下一吻。

  
  
“黑羽！黑羽！听得到吗！”

“你的心跳波动太大了，发生了什么！？”

“需要神经封阻吗？黑羽！”

  
  
“等等！” 黑羽回神，大喊，“我可以！”

  
记忆里的侦探依旧注视着自己的手套，黑羽走过去，心脏狂跳，虚虚握住对方的手，低声道：“喂，我在这里。”

白马没有反应，黑羽将手虚扶在对方的手腕，突然感到温热的液体滴落，讶异地低头，看到白手套里渗落鲜血，越滴越多，白马微微颤抖起来，黑羽往前一跌，天旋地转——

周围景色疯狂变换，夜色消融，天光亮起，黑羽睁开眼睛，周围警报声疯狂作响，记忆重组，白马跪在地上，放声大哭，伦敦燃烧，红砖建筑依排倒下，金发侦探握着废墟下的一只手，从这个方向只能看到对方的一只眼睛，被灰尘蒙盖，依旧明亮，燃烧着最后的火焰，

“Keep going, Saguru,” 微弱的女声这么说，“Don’t ever give up ——”

“I don’t have anyone left!” 白马瞳孔紧缩，不断重复，“He’s gone! They are all gone! Don’t leave me too, please!”

侦探的手机跌落远处，头条新闻不停滚动，东京沦陷，白影跌落东京塔，身后街道开裂，泰晤士河倒灌，洪水席卷，像一堵墙般拍下，黑羽真实感受到水雾逼向前来，白马抬手抵挡，Phantom Alpha 同时抬手，等离子炮加载，观察室里分析员疯狂尖叫，基地里混乱不堪，工作人员四散奔逃，黑羽同时保持着里外两层觉识，头痛欲裂，大喊：

“醒来——！！！”

回忆里，黑羽猛地抱住白马，水墙扑下，白马浑身浇湿，回过头，看到黑羽的眼睛。

  
I celebrate myself, and sing myself

And what I assume you shall assume

For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you

  
机甲的手臂垂下，等离子炮逐渐关闭，电流声弱下去，黑羽的眼前清晰起来，前视镜里，观察室的各位工作人员抱着头从桌下慢慢站起，分析员浑身颤抖，一张一合读数，忘了开麦克风，黑羽艰难地辨认着对方的嘴唇，这个口音不准的法国佬，实在看不出他在讲什么，于是叫：“听不见！”

分析员如梦初醒，冲过来按下麦克风，舌头也撸不直了，“暂时……暂时稳定，同步率85%……”

“有没有搞错！”黑羽怒道，“你这家伙还隐瞒了什么！”

白马微微喘息，不说话，黑羽再次听到对方平缓而克制的英音，然而断断续续，明显夹带自己加插的意识，像是冰面开裂，湖水上涌，逐渐耳边轰鸣：

  
There was never any more inception (deception) than there is now

Nor any more youth (forgotten) or there is now

And will never be any more perfection than (we were) now

Nor any more heaven or hell (right here right now)

  
“你他妈给我差不多一点！！！” 黑羽精神疯狂波动，感受到从未有过的怒意和恐惧（谁的恐惧？）“你就为了这点鸡毛蒜皮的事压制自己！”

白马些微转过头，头盔下的眼睛出奇地发亮，在驾驶舱的灯光下呈现出奇异的宝红，像是潘多拉，潘——多拉——

大火。

舞台燃烧，年幼的黑羽大哭，一扇会旋转的门，老爸遗留的唱片，快斗，无论何时都不要忘记自己的扑克脸，[为什么这么做？] KID 从上至下地看着侦探，[探寻这个不正是你的职责吗？]

黑羽站在画廊中间，满心茫然，这是什么，这是谁的回忆？

脚步声，白马单手插兜转过拐角，周围画廊淡去，变成图书馆，档案室，最后化成笔直的走廊，黑羽木然地看着白马走过长廊，两侧都是房间，每一个房间里都是在和人对话，低头查找，搜寻资料的金发侦探，白马最后来到一扇厚重的木门前，推开。

“潘多拉，” 警署办公室里，桌对面的人影模糊，金发侦探的身形却依旧清晰，白马在文件上一下一下地敲着笔。“虽说是都市传说，但的确有人因此丧生。”

“这是关于国际魔术师黑羽盗一舞台演出失误案的最新调查。”

“是的，主要嫌疑人就在你们已经盯上很久的那个组织里。”

“我建议你们稍晚收网，因为这个组织并没有你们想的这么简单。”

“这是苏格兰场过去十年内和这起组织有关的悬案。”

“拜托了，请务必让我参加这次行动。”

“这对我来说很重要。”

  
  
“黑羽——！！听得到吗！！！”

“他也失准了！神经封阻！快！”

  
“等一下，” 白马平稳的声音，“我可以找到他。”

  
Do you take it I would astonish?

  
黑羽一脸空白，不住喘息，窗外伦敦燃烧，警报声此起彼伏，洪水涌过，怪兽的阴影拉长，然而长廊边嵌满教堂里的彩色玻璃，午后阳光斜射，在大理石砖的地上映出炫彩的光斑。

  
Does the daylight astonish? does the early redstart twittering through the woods?

  
脚步色响起，白马单手插兜接近，目光准确地落在他的脸上，黑羽回过神，微微颤抖。

“白马？”

白马走到他的身前，微微颌首，“我在这里。”

  
“同步率94%，这是怎么回事？黑羽？黑羽？”

“他听不见，怎么可能，明明已经失准——”

  
Do I astonish more than they?

  
“你——都知道？” 黑羽不住吸气，“你已经查到——？”

白马的嘴角略微下抿，眼神却依旧沉静，说：“只差一步。”

一张报纸在窗外吹过，黑羽看见日期，2015年5月06日，离伦敦受袭，还有11天。

“没有意义了，”黑羽抖着声音说，“并没有意义——”

  
This hour I tell things in confidence

  
“有意义，”白马说，伸手将他拥入怀里。“我知道这对你来说很重要。”

  
I might not tell everybody

  
“对我来说也是。”

  
but I will…

  
“对不起。”

  
… tell you.

  
  
黑羽睁开眼睛。

警报声逐渐减弱，观察室，驾驶舱里只剩下喘息声，过了片刻，分析员颤抖着手过来，按下麦克风。

“同步率97.1%，”

分析员气喘吁吁地说。

“神经握合稳定，浮动联结成功。”

  
黑羽转头望着白马，对方同样回视着他，他第一次感到真正的精神联结，像是身体里跳动着第二个灵魂，没有人说话，也不需要说话，白马的意识像是夏日的湖水，黑羽不住喘息，觉得胸口逐渐裂开，所有压抑的情绪浮上水面，白马的脸色发白，黑羽的眼前发黑，视野逐渐暗淡，观察室里的众人看着不停跳动的数据，张口结舌。

湖水下沉，暖意包裹四肢百骸。

  
Failing to fetch me at first keep encouraged

Missing me one place search another

I stop somewhere…

waiting… for

  
…you

  
“神经元过载——！快把他们放下来——！”

  
  
  
008

  
这事就是，怎么说呢，很尴尬。

东京基地终于出了两位神经联结同步率能够超越关东西名侦探搭档的驾驶员，却磨合得十分坎坷，先是联结不稳，一不留神就分别跟着回忆兔子跑了，好容易稳定下来后倒是出奇同步，然而同步的目的却是齐心合力把对方搞死，第二次联结成功不到五秒，工作人员还没来得及鼓掌，两人就齐齐昏了过去，分别送进医疗室，住了两天。

“能不能行！？”长官怒吼，“不行都给我调到后方去！”

黑羽第一次和人真正精神联结，后遗症严重，回到宿舍后始终两眼发直看着墙壁，只有手指能够抽动，闻讯前去探望的服部从对方枕头下顺走一块巧克力，在黑羽眼前嚣张地晃，对方居然都没有反应，觉得这次事情大条了。

“完了，” 服部说，“废了一个。”

工藤站在窗边，看着楼下俄罗斯机组，叹了口气，“黑羽，你和这小子到底有什么仇。”

黑羽不说话，服部拆了巧克力往嘴边送，黑羽突然转过眼睛，说：“你敢。”

“哟，还活着，”服部说，把巧克力塞过来，“来来，哥哥送你的。”

黑羽脸色不善，不装咸鱼了，一把抓过巧克力包回去，塞回枕头下面，说：“这小子是个彻头彻尾的英国佬。”

“？” 服部很是不解，“所以？”

“我自打认识他就没过过舒心日子！”黑羽抓狂道，“他在联结的时候背长篇英文史诗！我就是这么被他搞昏过去的！”

“……” 服部一脸同情又毫不意外地看着他，“这还真是有白马那小子的风格……”

工藤翻起半月眼，黑羽一脸毛燥，又说：“我跟你们讲，这已经很 deja vu 了，我第一次遇到这家伙就落得现在这个下场，不过他也没好到哪里去，七年后第一次见面，好嘛，又是这个下场，我真是受够了，我和白马大概真的上辈子有仇。”

“第二次，” 平稳的声音从门边传来。

屋里的三人转过头，白马倚着门，朝着他们举手，嘴角一丝若有若无的笑意，“好久不见，服部君。”

“什么第二次？” 工藤说。

黑羽不住磨牙，白马走过来，朝着工藤伸手，“您好，工藤君，久仰大名。”

工藤这才想起对方不知道自己是江户川柯南的事，嘴角抽搐，只好摆出礼貌社交姿势，边上服部幸灾乐祸，笑得嘴巴咧到耳朵后面去，黑羽看得心烦，干脆闭目假寐，不理不睬。

白马终于客套完了，若无其事地重新拾起话茬：“是第二次见面的时候落得这个下场，黑羽君。” 停顿，又露出若有所思的神情，“只是第一次似乎也没有好到哪里去。”

黑羽满心暴走，将毛毯一掀，怒道：“你给我差不多一点！”

毛毯掉落地上，顺便滚落 Nintendo Switch 一个，零食若干，古早杂志两本，边上三人：“……”

工藤当机立断转身往门口，服部心有灵犀地勾过他的肩，两人就这么抛弃兄弟，临走还体贴地把门带上，黑羽一脸残念，把毛毯捡回来，抖干净，仔细折叠，像个老太太一样，小心地盖在自己腿上。

目睹这一幕的白马：“……”

黑羽又叹口气，弯腰咳嗽了两声，好，人物背景铺垫齐全，连多余道具都不用，表演开始，黑羽酝酿了一下，切换一个羸弱的眼神，弱不禁风地看过来。

白马看着他，缓缓摇头，唇角动了一动，走到他的床前，抱起手，居高临下地看着他。

黑羽娇弱无助地抬脸，然而等到脖子都酸了对方也不买账，战争使人心肠冷硬，白马缓缓挑眉，傲慢又高贵，偶像包袱一点不少，黑羽猛地一收，躺回床上，做咸鱼状。

“有何贵干，”黑羽粗声粗气地说。

“没什么，”白马说，声音里有些许笑意，“听说黑羽君后遗症严重，来探望一下。”

黑羽拒不回答这种愚蠢的问题，道：“我还听说你连路都不会走，明显流言不可信，令人失望。”

白马不说话，在床边坐下，又微笑着看他，黑羽被他看毛了，“要不咱们还是再干一架？”

对方唇角的弧度变换了一下，又有点自嘲的意味，黑羽很是看不得这个神情，又不愿往这个角度深想，觉得奇奇怪怪的，说不上来，只得没话找话，“怎么你没有后遗症吗。”

“有啊，”白马轻松地说，“现在好多了。”

“……”

精神联结后遗症：一旦体会过和另一个灵魂的高同步，在单体时候就会感到难以名状的孤独，所以东京基地里工藤和服部永远是成双入对，黑羽一想到自己有可能会和白马这家伙也这么勾肩搭背地当众腻歪，简直两眼一黑，又要过载。

白马身上是基地标准配发的沐浴露味道，有点芦荟成分，还算得上清新，黑羽的喉头动了动，对方在视野范围内，黑羽的心情更加奇怪了起来，又有点躁动，又像是得到了安抚，黑羽吸了口气，怒骂邪神路西法三百回，之前和红子从没出现过这种情况，也不知是怎么搞的，现在好了，老司机真纯情，丢脸丢到大西洋，想到红子，心情又有点低落下来，于是低下头。

白马一直看着他，黑羽抽了抽鼻子，前言不搭后语地说：“抱歉，没保护好红子。”

白马微微挑眉，黑羽叹了一口气，又说：“你不是喜欢过她。”

白马的眉毛扬起，有点惊讶，想了想，说：“算不上，何况是很久以前了。”

黑羽用手掌按过一只眼睛，语气里有点自嘲，“最后还是她保护了我，也真是太没用了。”

白马的肩膀上下动一动，微不可闻的叹息，黑羽倒不想掩饰什么了，自己的思维跳跃，心情如晚风来去自如，这一点根本就不需要在这个人面前隐藏，以前是，现在更是，于是一脸无所谓地看着白马。

白马依旧看着他，反而主动开口：“对不起。”

“又干嘛，”黑羽说，“你够了啊。”

“一直没找到机会开口，” 白马说，“也并不知道黑羽君是否会接受我的自作主张。”

黑羽有点懵，“这种事情不自作主张难道一开始就两情相愿吗？”

“……” 白马挑起眉，澄清道：“关于调查你父亲案件的事情。”

“……哦，” 黑羽说，脸逐渐烧起来，“这……大概也算……嗯……哎。”

黑羽将头往后仰去，一个无奈的姿势，又耸耸肩，“我已经很久没有想过这些了。”

纪念大厅的人名层层叠叠，凶手从地底而来，立于高林广厦之间，谁都能看得到，谁都无法阻止，一场接一场无需推理的杀戮，侦探和怪盗同时改行，人类是那么的脆弱，不堪一击，又小心呵护着一簇希望的火苗，穹顶天光，誓死抵抗，不是谋杀胜似谋杀，这是战争。

假如父亲还在的话，应该也会投入到机甲事业里去吧？

想到这里，黑羽又略微开心起来，转过眼看着昔日同学今日搭档，白马神情自然地回视他。

“哎，”黑羽说，又伸脚顶顶坐在床边的侦探，一脸揶揄，“你原来还喜欢过 KID 啊。”

黑羽的语气轻松，仿佛说的不是自己，白马很是好笑地看着他，摇了摇头，又点了点头。黑羽更说不上是什么心情，有点偷偷摸摸的雀跃，又有点难以形容的心酸，世界末日，KID 早就失去存在的意义，所有的宝石都变成了机甲合金，昔日的少年心情在巨型怪兽的面前变得微不足道而渺小，那是少年最好的时光，也是少年最后的时光。他喜欢过谁？他不敢想，他怕他的在意带来火焰，带来废墟，带来洪水，带来深渊。

白马还在看他，黑羽双手垫在脑后，向后仰去，说：“结果最后还是没能抓到 KID 呢，很失败啊大侦探——”

黑羽换了一个方向，靠在墙上，毛毯被踢到一边，白马像是感受到了什么，同样坐进来一点，两人并排靠着墙，肩膀抵着肩膀，世界末日的唯一一点温暖，us versus the world。

“不过现在也没有什么意义了吧，” 黑羽打了个哈欠。

曾经几时也有过这种感觉，黑羽想，然而又想不起来了，回忆沉入湖水，黑羽的思维发散开去，白马又说了一句什么，他没有听见。

神经元过载的后遗症就是容易犯困，黑羽的意识陷入混沌，过了一会儿，身边的靠枕动了一动，毛毯盖回身上，温暖包裹四肢，有人在他的头顶落下一吻，动作温柔，跨越时光，是幻觉。

黑羽睡着了。

  
  
  
  
009

  
警报声。

黑羽猛地惊醒，从床上坐起来，窗外彻夜测试新机甲的俄罗斯机组已经同步完毕，往停机坪方向迈去，黑羽跳下床，冲出房间。走廊里乱糟糟的，各式工作人员不停奔跑，黑羽随手抓了一个，问：“怎么回事？”

“三、三个！二级！四级！还有一个六级！” 后备工作员看上去很年轻，吓得嘴唇发白，“正在往东京方向来！”

“TRIPLE EVENT! ALL HANDS ON DECK!” 美国长官的身影从走廊尽头出现，“全员备战——！！！”

警报声不停拉响，红灯旋转，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，他根本不知道白马住在哪个房间，凭感觉选了一个方向拔腿就跑，路过拐角，不差分毫地撞上对方的怀抱。这才休整了一星期，白马看上去比他好不了多少，两人交换眼神，分别点头，黑羽飞奔到走廊口，“长官——！”

长官回过头，不耐烦地说，“回去，你俩这样子出去是送死！”

“我们可以，”黑羽说，“相信我。”

长官不停地用英文吼指令，又快步往外走，黑羽紧紧跟在后面，长官回过头，说：“假如这次再控制失误，你俩都会变植物人的，这还是最好的状况！”

“不会，”黑羽微微喘息，“我保证。”

“我们需要所有的战力，”白马追上来用英文说，“请给我们一次机会。”

长官转头看他，满眼不信任，“你连这里的机甲能干什么都不熟悉！”

“他跟着我！” 黑羽上前，白马毫不犹豫点头，“这是我的机甲，我们可以！”

长官朝他们骂了句粗话，又回头朝几个年轻的工作人员大吼，警报声一波高于一波，Silver Bullet 上线，工藤和服部的机甲对着基地里的工作人员鞠了一躬，往停机坪出发，长官又转过脸，三人目光相接，黑羽拉着白马，两人冲往 Phantom Alpha 伫立的地方。

“给我活着回来，这是命令——！” 长官在他们身后喊。

“你感觉怎样，”黑羽一边跑一边说。

“勉强，”白马道，“你呢。”

“搞不好真的会死，”黑羽说。“六级怪兽，值了。”

白马笑起来，少年般意气风发的笑容，黑羽朝他露出牙齿，两人跳进驾驶舱，已经有工作人员过来给他们穿上作战服，法国来的分析员头上还戴着睡帽，按下麦克风，沉声道：“祝两位好运。”

黑羽和白马相视一眼，带上头盔，踏上运动平台。

  
“准备浮动联结。”

  
“别念诗了啊！” 黑羽喊，“白马班长！”

  
“开始神经握合。”

  
“啊，”白马轻松地道，露出意得志满的神情，“黑羽小同学。”

  
“三。二。一。”

  
江古田高中的放课铃。春季的樱花，夏日的蝉鸣，秋日的红叶，冬日的雾气，黑羽转过头，白马从后桌站起身，合上小本，朝他眨眨眼睛。

“都说了我不是 KID 了啦——”

  
东京燃烧。伦敦洪水，白影坠落，手套溢血，黑羽托起他的手，我在这里。一扇门，舞台火焰，彩色玻璃层层爆开，白马拥他入怀，我在这里。

[不要输给自己啊——]

[这是我们的约定。]

江古田高中的照片泛黄，化成粉末，记忆重叠，时光交错，两人睁开眼睛。

  
“神经握合稳定。同步率96.1%。”

“浮动联结成功，Phantom Alpha 上线。”

  
“哇，相当可以嘛！” 黑羽得意的声音，像是从他的内心发出，“看来终于可以赢工藤他们一局了！”

“在那之前还是先赢一下不速之客吧，” 白马平稳的声音，像是在他胸腔里震荡，“二号停机坪。”

巨型机甲开始奔跑，轻巧越过地上一干运输车和工作人员，穹顶停机坪仓口打开，天际劈下妖紫色的闪电，狂风暴雨，雷鸣不断，直升机呼啸接近，放下铁钩。

“出发——”

  
  
  
片刻后，Phantom 降落在太平洋海线，边上两具机甲已经进入战斗，Silver Bullet 一炮将两级怪兽贯穿，又劈出光剑，然而身后出现巨大的一堵水墙，潮水褪去，阴影显露，发出蓝光。

六级怪兽，属性存疑，突破人类已有对怪兽的认知，驾驶舱里的工藤和服部抬头望着这个庞然大物，同时打心底里发出感慨：Godzilla。

怪兽抬头发出震慑的怒吼，巨尾扫过，银色子弹往边上翻滚，对方的利爪直接跟上，下一秒，Phantom 从斜边跃滚而来，等离子炮发射，又抽出光剑，怪兽吃痛，往后一退，边上俄罗斯机甲Siberian Storm及时赶到，补上一刀。怪兽潜入海底，三副机甲纷纷后退到安全距离，又回手和低级怪兽陷入缠斗。

“弱点在哪里！” 通讯器里工藤的声音沙沙的，“光靠硬上不行啊！”

“除了硬上还能有什么办法！” 俄罗斯驾驶员的声音，伴随着乌克兰嗨歌的节奏，“日本小子小心！”

两只低级怪兽重新咆哮着站起来，伤口里撒下剧毒的荧光蓝血，银色子弹往后侧身，光剑形状变换，向前挥出，在再次重创怪兽的同时烧灼止血，发出滋滋声，怪兽踉跄向后，又发出长鸣。

[这他妈不是星球大战里面的——]

黑羽放声大笑，“白马少爷居然私底下也会骂脏话啊！”

白马没有回答，两人同步率稳定攀升，每一个微小的情绪都像水面下的闪光，黑羽重新集中注意力，保持通感，Phantom 在水面不停翻跃，小型激光炮多方位如雨点般落下，怪兽猛地回身，尾翼上布满锯齿的鳞片撑起，像是盾牌，巨尾横扫过来，Phantom 脚下动力火箭启动，腾空而起。

[来自史塔克先生的灵感——]

笑意像是气泡翻腾在水面上，[你还真是随心所欲——]

Phantom 如同钢铁侠一般越过怪兽的头顶，回身，白马和黑羽同时出手，光剑劈下。

[不是说漫画里的英雄不存在——]

[——那么就由我们创造出来——]

分析员的声音从耳机里传来，带着沙沙声，“左前方，二级怪兽，代号[Striga]，后右方，四级怪兽，代号[Garkain]，六级怪兽——”

“Godzilla！” 四位日本驾驶员异口同声地说。

“……行吧，”分析员说，“代号 [Godzilla]。”

俄罗斯战友们听懂了，齐声大笑，东京基地穹顶的探照灯扫过海岸线，四级怪兽卷水重来，Godzilla 从海底重新出现，惊人超过八千吨的排水量，铺天盖地，电闪雷鸣，天地昏暗，三具机甲里同时摆出战斗姿势，维护身后亚洲最后的光。

驾驶舱里，黑羽微微喘息，瞳孔微缩，感到如气泡般翻腾在水面的情绪，心脏狂跳，灵魂通透，完美通感，平视镜面板上浮现实时数字，同步率98.2%。

[有——点——帅——]

“上啊——！”

黑羽大喊，通讯器里同时传来其他驾驶员的声音，双方六个庞然大物同时动作，三具机甲同时朝六级怪兽出击，Siberian Storm 抬起巨手，一发导弹埋入怪兽胸口，Phantom 腾空飞起，越过怪兽头顶，等离子炮准确落入怪兽张开的巨眼，Silver Bullet 挥出巨剑，斩去怪兽攻击力惊人的巨尾。电光火石，驾驶员们没有等待后续爆炸，直接后退躲闪，回身进入和四级怪兽的战斗，俄罗斯战组反手缠住 Striga 的长须，回手一拖，怪兽轰然倒入海面，拍起巨浪，Silver Bullet 的夜航灯穿越水雾，光剑随后跟上，将Garkain 的侧翼削落。 Phantom 回手亮出光刃，插入 Striga 的背后，蓝色的血到处喷射，机甲轻巧躲闪，降落另一边的海面。

[假如时光倒流——]

Godzilla 内部传来接二连三的闷响，导弹爆炸，怪兽吃痛长鸣，两条腿沉沉下跪，胸口蓝光不停闪动，原本眼睛的地方喷落荧光血液，染亮一片海面。

[或许你可以做一个合格的共犯——]

Garkain 睁开另外三只眼睛，闪出红色妖异的光芒，水面疯狂波动，通讯器收到声波影响，发出尖锐的噪音。

止不住的笑意，[黑羽君一直在低估我——]

黑羽伸手把通讯器关闭，驾驶舱内安静下来，意识浮在湖水表面，浑身回暖，像是冬日阳光。

[从来没有。]

两人一言不发，动作整齐合一，Phantom 向后半转，躲开 Garkain 的再次扫袭，回手，和 Silver Bullet 同时出击，两把光剑插入怪兽的两侧。

[只有这点。]

两人的声音在脑内重合，仿佛白马也在重复着这句诺言，

[从来没有。]

Godzilla 张开巨口，蓝光聚集，Siberian Storm 重步上前，抬手，加速，又是一个导弹，直接喂在口中，闷然爆炸，怪兽周身的鳞片诡异亮起，又暗下去。

黑羽又按开通讯器，“这家伙怎么还不死？！”

俄罗斯战组一拳下去，把怪兽的脑袋打得偏右，眼睛里再次喷出毒血，Siberian Storm 略微往后，怪兽举臂回击，Silver Bullet 上前，光剑直接扛住怪兽的横前臂。通讯器里，工藤和服部不住喘息，沙沙的噪音越发明显，两人注视着怪兽大张的巨口，那里蓝光再次聚集，比之前还要耀眼，巨口翻出第二层器官，两位驾驶员同时发声：“糟了！”

Phantom 正把 Garkain 踩在脚下，闻声回头，也看见了，电光火石间几人同时反应过来，俄罗斯队员大喊：“EMP——！！”

Siberian Storm 极速后退，Silver Bullet 抽剑，挡在 Phantom 面前，然而两具机甲都没有 Phantom 灵活，黑羽单膝微弯，腾空而起，白马稳稳支撑着他的主导，跟着记忆里 KID 的动作后空翻，六级怪兽庞然巨头左右摇摆，口中亮起弧光，巨型机甲同时闪避，然而没有用，六级怪兽头部几乎全部打开，露出环绕脖颈的器官。

“这他妈是什么东西——”

冲击波环扫而来，战友的声音嘎然而止，通讯器里只剩下电流声，俄罗斯的红色机甲和银色子弹同时轰然倒下，漫天的水雾，片刻后，驾驶舱亮起微弱应急灯光。Phantom 接连高难度翻跳，助冲火箭光芒闪耀，短暂上升到高空，堪堪躲过一击，然而没有片刻喘息的时间，助推燃料消耗殆尽，机甲沉沉坠落，横卧海面的四级怪兽还在苟延残喘，六级怪兽身形不动，蓝光再次暴涨——

  
  
  
“备用系统呢！？为什么还没有重启！”

“这里是 Silver Bullet，” 工藤冷静的声音，“ 这是 WPT-EMP，重复，这是 WPT-EMP，机甲内的后备系统也全部过载，” 电流声，声音切断，“紧急电源不足以支撑——”

“其余两副机甲防御系统全部下线！手控转导紧急电源到生命支持系统！”

“紧急撤离！拉响警报！”

“Phantom！Phantom 听得到吗！”  
  
怪兽环绕在脖颈的触须迎风竖立起来，荧光一一亮起，东京穹顶的灯光不住闪动，海滨大道上的路灯逐盏爆裂，空气里电磁波滋滋作响。

  
“Phantom！！！”

  
夜风拂过，白衣怪盗斗篷猎猎，风中翻飞，KID转过头，露出月光下的笑容，金发侦探站在他的身边，往楼下望去，海面深沉如墨，下面是无底的深渊，白马收回目光，朝他点了点头。

  
“我们还在。”

  
  
基地里，法国来的分析员双手捏着咖啡杯，骨节发白，美国来的长官站到他的身边，盯着指挥中心的屏幕，Phantom 内部，白马和黑羽一言不发，全神贯注，两位驾驶员的大脑图象高度重合，边上浮动数据显示：同步率98.7%。

等离子炮加载，驾驶舱里，白马和黑羽同时抬起左臂，向后一握，机甲光剑变换形状，闪出双边长刃，电流轰鸣，怪兽察觉，暂时收势，转身。六级怪兽两条后肢受伤跪地，还有四条可用的臂膀，Phantom 再次腾空而起，光剑逼到眼前，怪兽的两条前臂带着瀑布般的海水抬起抵挡，另外空余的两肢同时合拢，就像打蚊子一样往正在下坠的白色机甲拍去。

水雾爆开，怪兽的左前臂被光剑贯穿，白色机甲消失不见，片刻后，机器重响，怪兽被压得一沉，Phantom 降落在怪兽背脊的鳞片上，左手回身，光剑高抬，怪兽跟着激光的亮弧，抬起巨首，环绕脖颈的器官收起，回到口中，再次张开，电光聚集，驾驶舱里，两人同时露出牙齿。

  
等的就是这一刻。

  
蓝光聚集，怪兽张开庞然大口，Phantom 右臂轰然抬起，等离子炮发射，两股高度集中的冲击波在夜空中悍然相撞，闪电自天际劈下，雷声轰响，穹顶探照灯层层碎裂，大地震动，海水倒灌，拍上穹顶玻璃，分析员条件反射扔了咖啡杯，趴到地上，过了两秒。

咖啡流到手边，褐色的，日光灯不停闪动，分析员缓缓爬起来，桌前巍然不动的长官面色冷硬，注视屏幕，整个基地电压不稳，信号频闪，然而后备系统运转良好，自我调试负荷，供电逐渐稳定下来，没有过载。

屏幕上一片漆黑，片刻后，应急电源滋响，Phantom 的驾驶舱又亮起来。

  
“WPT-EMP neutralised，” 白马的声音。

  
法国分析员不停喘气，疯狂拍桌，从没有像这一刻觉得英国口音竟然能如此亲切，大喊：“Magnifique！Incroyable！Oh you crazy bastards！”

美国的长官眉头深锁，屏幕上信号依旧不稳，过了片刻，白马的声音再次传来：“转为手控，所有非必须系统电源转导防御系统和生命维持系统。”

通讯器切断，屏幕陷入黑暗，分析员好容易站稳身体，前后张望，“发生了什么？”

“右侧大脑同步率跌到27%，” 长官缓缓地说。“黑羽受伤了。”

  
  
  
  
※ WPT-EMP（Wireless Power Transfer Electromagnetic Pulse）：简单的来说比普通 EMP 要厉害，普通 EMP 只能过载已经开机的系统，WPT-EMP 能让未开机状态的系统开机，然后过载断电，所以一旦击中，无论有几个后备系统都会瘫痪。紧急电源供电原理是最原始的那种，无法支撑复杂的武器系统。相信我这很科学【

  
  
010

  
黑羽没有受伤，却胜似受伤，Phantom 的右臂和冲击波硬扛一记，双边电磁瞬间过载，世界短暂失明，黑羽的意识被狠狠抛起，又重重落下，仿佛沉入终年积雪中，变得出奇缓慢。

[发生了什么事情，] 黑羽想，却仿佛空谷回音，[你怎么又开始讲英文了——]

“——Neutralised，” 白马说，声音是从外部来的，黑羽深呼吸，眼前重影堆叠，又听见对方说：“——生命维持系统。”

周围安静下来，积雪散了一点，黑羽奋力挣扎，像是浮出水面，睁开眼睛。

驾驶舱里，警报灯不停旋转，电子女声重复道：“危险，右侧大脑失准，同步率27%，重新握合，请重新握合。”

右侧的显示板只亮起一半，黑羽大概明白发生什么了，不住深呼吸，手指轻微颤抖，左侧，白马看向前方，声音依旧平稳，说：“你能感觉得到我吗。”

“可以，” 黑羽微微喘息，“很微弱。”

精神联结几乎脱离，湖水消褪，对方的意识像是雨点，一触即化，白马没有继续说话，前方海水席卷而来，四级的 Garkain 依旧活着，前腿搭在倒地不起的六级怪兽身上，借力弹跳，轰然前跃。黑羽瞳孔紧缩，可以感觉到对方正在试图主控机甲，跟随微弱的感应，尝试了几次，机甲的右臂终于抬起，往正在逼近的怪兽开了一炮。

这可真是活见鬼，黑羽咬着牙，用上比平时多十二分的注意力，同步率太低，机甲动作笨重好多，两边承载并不平衡，Gharkin 动作飞快，重新喷着毒血一拳击来，两人同时大喊，最后一刻，Phantom 堪堪侧身，躲过一击。

其余两副机甲全部下线，驾驶员生死不明，紧急电源支撑着防御和生命支持系统，冷却系统下线，机舱里很快过热，同步失衡，无法完全控制 Phantom，两人纯靠只言片语交流，黑羽苦苦支撑，努力分辨着白马的意识，做出同步动作，咬紧牙关，机甲沉重地步步前进，将怪兽逼往外海。

“右侧大脑同步率，12.7%，危险，请重新握合，请重新握合。”

电子女声契而不舍，白马终于找到了警报静音的按钮，黑羽不停喘息，身后东京穹顶重新亮起探照灯，五架直升机顶着飓风，不断接近倒落海面的两副机甲。

“救援人员来了，”黑羽说。

“想都不要想，”白马道。

黑羽咬牙笑，“看来你倒是还在我脑子里面啊！”

白马没有说话，两人集中注意力，同时举臂，下勾拳直中怪兽的脑袋，怪兽被打得轰然后退，半边面皮裂开，两只眼睛喷出毒血，又不停眨动。Garkain 已经走到穷途末路，弱点全部暴露，只需要灵巧的袭击就可以结果它，黑羽不住喘气，微弱的感识像是晨露，像是黑羽单方面仅剩的同步，又像是通感余波，不够，这还不够，太多，太沉，太多余。

怪兽重新动起来，半边身体艰难转换方向，不死不休，绕过 Phantom，往直升机和其他两架机甲方向去，左边神经元承载量瞬间暴涨，Phantom 伸出左臂，将怪兽一拳轰回原地。

“这样不行，”黑羽说。

白马没有回答，不停喘息，些许烦躁的心情浸漫过来，黑羽稳了稳神，闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。

“十五分钟，” 黑羽说，没有更多解释，“你能搞定吗。”

“不行，”白马斩钉截铁地拒绝，“想都别想！”

“把我放开，”黑羽说，“我现在浪费你的注意力，你自己一个人驾驶，生存几率还大点，直接断开！”

“你会死的！”白马抬高声音，“单方面手动切断很危险！”

“你别死就行了！”黑羽说，伸手按向紧急断开键，“可不要小看我啊——”

“住手——！！”

排山倒海的恐惧感，如冰锥刺入心脏，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，胸口炸裂，海水倒灌，伦敦燃烧，白影跌落东京塔，他看见自己睁开眼睛。

  
[I lost you once I have never I will——]

  
黑羽站在湖面上，四周灰茫茫的一片，世界末日，天空永远阴沉，积雪过膝， 有人在喊他的名字。

  
[I will not —— ]

  
天际线露出一丝光亮，海水褪去，闪电回到云间，空荡的人行道绿叶舒展，坍塌的高楼归复原位，阳光透过玻璃，折射出炫彩的光芒。

  
[—— I will not lose you again.]

  
积雪消融，湖面破冰，黑羽哗啦一声沉入水中，又像是从天台跃下，晚风托起他的身体，滑翔翼展开，黑羽低头，看到金发侦探沿着屋顶飞速奔跑，又跳到天台边缘，朝他伸出手，黑羽的心漏跳了一拍，极速压低身形，俯身前倾，白马纵身一跃，两人指尖相触，夜空轰然消失，月落日升，海水倒卷，黑羽的身形消散，跌落在温暖的晚风中。

  
穹顶里，黑羽和白马肩顶肩，背靠墙壁，共享一点微弱的末日温暖，黑羽打了个哈欠，说：“没抓到 KID 是有点可惜，不过现在也没有什么意义了吧。”

长久的沉默，黑羽漂浮在半空，从上至下地看着自己的头一点一点，慢慢陷入睡眠，边上的人同样神情沉静，仿佛放空，过了片刻，黑羽却看到那熟悉的唇角慢慢勾起一个弧度，略微自嘲的意味。

“不。”

白马的声音很低。

“对我来说，一直很有意义。”

  
  
黑羽落入水中，浑身燃烧，身体不住下沉，呼吸里全是金属味，头顶一片黑暗，水面一层微弱的金光波动，是日出吗？东京已经很久没有放晴了，耳边长久的寂静，又嘈杂起来，雨声，果然还是下雨了吧？湖面光影搅动起来，黑羽有些意兴阑珊，然而有人还在契而不舍地喊他的名字，一直是敬语，意味却过于熟悉，这种语气——

  
黑羽睁开眼睛，下意识屏气，周围一片混乱，水流急湍，各种稀奇古怪的物体席卷而过，单片眼镜，扑克牌，玫瑰花，无数毁页少字的案卷，停走的怀表，生锈的校牌，断成两节的粉笔头，目光找不到落脚之处，气泡翻腾，胸口压迫般疼痛，然而湖面上有人还在不断地朝他伸手，黑羽奋力逆流向前，同样回伸出手，抓了几次，终于握住白马的指尖。

  
“深呼吸，黑羽君。”

  
黑羽猛然吸气，再次睁开眼睛，终于回到驾驶舱，控制面板循序亮起，电子女声说：“浮动联结重新稳定，同步率100%。”

[怎么可能？]

黑羽像是梦游，被托在湖面，又有一种失重感，身体变得轻盈，下意识地向后一弹，机甲丝毫不差地完成高难度翻跃，怪兽仅剩的独眼跟着机甲的动作移动，自己的意识仿佛在往四周发散，黑羽终于反应过来，对方承载了他全部的思维波动，精神真正合为一体，这他妈疯了，又是情理之外，意料之中，微小的情绪如水面波光，黑羽无瑕再想，根据本能，反手一击。光剑重新出现，白马的意识占领他的思维全部，这感觉绝对陌生又奇异地熟悉，他感到对方正在生气，少见的全部暴露在他面前的情绪，

  
[能打乱我思考的——]

  
怪兽侧过身体，后背展开布满鳞片的主翼，Phantom 灵巧避开，光剑直落，主翼瞬间断落，剑身覆平，伤口瞬间止血，没有更多的毒血污染海面，怪兽踉跄一步，回转身来。

  
[一直——]

  
机甲将光剑竖在面前，单手合拳，欧洲剑术礼，黑羽放声大笑，然而听不到自己的声音，怒气散开，笑意像是气泡从水面逐渐浮起，怪兽发出长鸣，再次逼近，Phantom 回手，双手握剑，半转，佯攻，回身。

  
[只有你一个人——]

  
光剑插入怪兽仅剩的眼睛，机甲双手同时用力，向下狠劈，四级怪兽从中裂开，轰然倒向水面，拍起海浪。水墙浇下，救援直升机不断高行躲闪，Phantom 单膝跪下，左手撑地，驾驶舱里两个人同时将手按在平台上，不住喘息。

黑羽颤抖着手点开通讯器，“Phantom Alpha，任务完成。”

指挥大厅瞬间沸腾，乱七八糟的声音涌入，黑羽又把通讯器关了，转过头。左侧的白马也同样看向他，眼睛很亮，像是湖面燃烧着的太阳，世界末日罕见的阳光，黑羽勾起唇角，并在对方脸上看到同样的神情。

[别死啊。]

[你也一样。]

  
白色机甲轰然倒地。

  
  
011

  
长官啪地将分析档案扔到桌上，摘下眼镜，揉着鼻梁。

“两次高同步成功联结，两次都是全员昏厥收场，” 长官说，“你俩是打算把这做为标志性尾招吗？”

办公室里十分安静，气氛尴尬，这次战斗令 Phantom 元气大伤，两位驾驶员在医疗室关押了两周才被允许放出来，此时排排坐在办公室里，眼观鼻鼻观心地听训。

“让你们好好配合！” 长官怒道，“不是轮流逞能！”

白马坐得笔直，黑羽缩了一缩肩膀。

“既然失准，就应该及时撤回，” 长官说，“谁给你们权限自我调节的？也太大胆了！”

黑羽不说话，眼睛动来动去，白马也不说话，巍然不动。

“到底怎么回事，” 长官说，“分析员说你们不肯配合战后查检，他要辞职了，被你们逼死的，到底发生了什么，今天不说出来谁都别想走出这个办公室。”

“啊，这个，” 黑羽举起手干笑，“纯属偶然……”

长官盯着他，颇有点震慑力，黑羽摸着头，眼睛不断逃窜，“嘛——”

“Neutral synchronicity，” 白马突然说。

长官看向他，一瞬间的讶异，白马神情自然，语气平缓地继续道：“a common feature found in drift compatible individuals. A concept fundamental to the understanding of Ghost Drifting, otherwise known as the unanticipated consequence of the Neural Handshake…”

黑羽：“……”

白马目视前方，不紧不慢地用标准英国 Received Pronounciation 口音背诵神经握合论，句式复杂，用词繁复，似是而非地解释两人的昏厥原因，美国来的长官何曾见过这种架势，听了十分钟，头昏脑胀，不得所以，只得挥挥手，“好了好了。”

白马住了口，唇角露出一丝笑意，黑羽的嘴角抽搐，在桌下踢了踢他。

长官看着他们，同样动了一动嘴角，摇了摇头，说：“年轻人。”

黑羽乖巧地：“嗨。”

“别他妈把自己搞死！” 长官怒吼道，黑羽吓得差点从椅子上蹦起来，“死于愚蠢的人不配在纪念大厅有名字！”

黑羽瞪大眼睛，举手挡在脸前，“是……是？”

“记住这点就行，”长官说，又挥了挥手。“都给我滚吧。”

  
  
黑羽倒退着走出办公室，反手把门关上，又背靠在门板上，两眼依旧瞪的滚圆，说：“你可真行。”

白马朝他笑笑，没有说话，缓步往宿舍方向走去，黑羽追上来，说：“我们这里长官很会记仇的！啊我真是被你害死。”

白马依旧没有说话，黑羽跟上去，顶顶他的肩，“想什么呢。”

白马脚步不停，转过走廊，说：“黑羽君的后遗症好些了吗。”

“还行，” 黑羽说，“老是做稀奇古怪的梦，没什么大不了的。”

白马略微点头，还是那副淡淡的样子，黑羽有点奇怪，说：“怎么你觉得我非得有后遗症才会来找你说话吗。”

白马没有回答，黑羽一脸神神秘秘地凑过去，“喔~白马少爷这是害羞了？”

“……”

“我可全看到过了，”黑羽夸张地扭着眉毛，“白马少爷从七岁起就是男女通吃，师奶师爷专业杀手，哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马停下脚步，耐心地看着他，说：“黑羽君是还想和我干一架吗。”

“……” 黑羽十分莫名其妙，“你什么毛病。”

“那么一定是想做点别的了，” 白马慢慢地说。

黑羽愣了一下，反应过来，瞬间从脸红到耳根，警惕地后退，“你想干嘛！”

白马居高临下地注视他，缓缓向前一步，黑羽条件反射继续往后，碰到墙壁，走廊空荡荡，然而随时可能有人推门出来，黑羽的眼神不住躲闪，白马伸出手，撑在他的耳边，神情里带着漫不经心，朝四周看了看，又低下头。

黑羽心脏狂跳，觉得有什么不对，又说不上来，瞳孔微缩，本能地绷起身体，然而白马只是注视着他，保持着这个姿势片刻，勾起唇角，自嘲地笑了笑。白马的脸离开了点，黑羽终于又可以呼吸了，对方朝着他眨了眨一只眼睛，站回去，又继续往前走。

黑羽简直一头雾水，觉得英国佬撩人的方式真的有毛病，于是追上去说：“喂——”

白马叹了口气，站在自己的宿舍门口，指尖按在指纹锁上，说：“黑羽君，我们现在算不算朋友。”

“？” 黑羽被问得措手不及，有点尴尬，“勉、勉强算吧？”

白马用手背按了按眉角，推开门，说：“那么做为朋友，还请黑羽君稍微放过我吧。”

黑羽：“？？？”

白马关门进屋了，黑羽站在门前，手里拿了张 Friendzone 好人卡，一脸懵逼：“这他妈是怎么回事？？？”

  
  
晚九点，法国分析员和操控员拎着两瓶伏特加，在维修中的机甲脚下和关东西名搭档打牌，服部和工藤躺坐在地上，肩靠肩，各自看着手里的牌，用眼神交流。

“你们这是作弊！” 分析员说。“有什么话讲出来。”

工藤和服部交换一个眼神，服部开口，关西腔浓重，说得又快又啰嗦，夹杂着搞笑艺人的假动作，分析员听得云里雾里，怒了，将牌一摔，“你们日本人都喜欢愚弄我！”

操控员往后仰去，“哎呀，英国人不也这个德行——卧槽！那是什么！”

其余三个人同时抬头，手脚架上有一袭白影，正在动作敏捷地向上攀爬，又向旁边一跃，抓住屋顶，站到上面。

“入侵者！？” 分析员吓得把酒瓶都丢了，连滚带爬起身，“快拉警报！”

“等等！” 工藤说，直起身，“这人我好像认识……”

白影攀上屋檐，翻身跳上阳台，来到驾驶员宿舍的一排窗户前面，伸出手指数了数，又踮起脚，沿着窗沿不停挪动。

工藤：“……”

“啊呀——不会吧！” 服部说，“又是这小子！”

“你们认识？” 分析员的头像个弹球，不停上下摆动，工藤简直一脸血，说：“这是黑羽，你们别问了。”

两位外国友人：“？？？”

工藤想了又想，艰难地说，“他……他以前……呃……”

“忍者啦忍者，”服部头也不抬，“神龟，听说过吧？”

工藤：“……”

分析员和操控员两嘴微张，刷新对日本文化的认知，重又缓缓坐下来，工藤嘴角抽搐，服部把牌重新洗了，说：“来来来，习惯就好喽——”

  
  
驾驶员宿舍里，白马正坐在床上看 PADD，突然窗帘无风而动，金发青年警觉地抬起头，窗户从外被人抬起，窗缝里露出裹着白手套的十指。

白马：“……”

黑羽穿着白色衬衫和长裤，像是简易版的月下怪盗，蹲在窗沿上朝着他抬抬下颚，“哟。”

PADD 掉到床上，白马站起来，一脸难以置信，又回头看了看门，“你……”

黑羽把手套摘了，扔到他的脸上，白马被拍得往后一退，一眨眼间，对方已经跳进房间来，拍了拍手，若无其事地环视四周，又神情自然地跳到他的床上。

“……”

这波操作实在太搏出位，见多识广如白马也震惊了，站在狭小的宿舍里，大脑一片空白，直视着床上的昔日幻影，喉头动了一动。

“想我了吗，” 黑羽朝他挑挑眉毛，“大侦探。”

“……” 白马平稳了一下呼吸，“你这又是玩什么。”

“好久不见，” 黑羽随意地说，“来看看你啊。”

白马冷静地看着他，“建议黑羽君明早还是去做一个全面检查，或许有遗漏诊断的后遗症也未所知。”

“没有全套礼服你就认不出我了啊！”黑羽怒道，“好歹也配合一下吧！”

“配合什么？” 白马反问，“这里是十四楼，黑羽君是想让我陪你练习跑酷吗？”

“怎么你还要我写张预告函吗！” 黑羽抓狂道，“你够了啊。”

白马抱起手面无表情地看着他。

“你不是……” 黑羽清了清嗓子，“你不是喜欢 KID 大人吗？” 黑羽的耳朵有点烧起来，但扑克脸依旧完美，“虽说总感觉有点变态，但我可以勉为其难——”

白马转过身，拉开门，果断地做了一个送客的动作。

黑羽微张着嘴，慢慢地脸红了，怒意浮上眉间，“你还想要我怎样啊！”

“这个问题应该原话奉还，” 白马说，尖锐的语气。

黑羽跳起来，走到门口，推了白马一下，白马放开手，房间自动关拢，上锁。黑羽近距离地看着他，白马错开一步，回到桌前，又抱起手，一个防御的姿势。

黑羽没脾气了，又烦躁又憋屈，然而实在说不出口，直瞪着对面：“你不想？”

白马面无表情地看着他。

“你……” 黑羽指指自己的太阳穴，“我……”

白马没有说话，黑羽连耳尖都红了，“我都——我完全——”

黑羽说不下去了，气恼地看着对面，白马注视着他，过了片刻，放下手，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“吊桥效应而已，” 白马低低地道。“黑羽君。”

“……”

黑羽愣了一愣，只是瞬息，所有细微的，容易辨认的，熟悉的神情瞬间消失，一脸空白，防御性扑克脸，黑羽像是没有听懂，反问，“什么？”

白马没有继续，也无法继续，黑羽往后退了一步，略微握拳，又松开，眼里浮现难以置信的神色。白马克制着自己的呼吸，按着桌沿的指节发白，头痛欲裂，黑羽像是突然不认识他般盯着他看，这太过了，白马偏开目光，又无法抑制地再次移回。

然而黑羽又不看他了，对方的目光落在他身后的墙壁上，仿佛在重新梳理回忆，过了刑罚般的一个世纪，黑羽缓缓点头，说：“你说得对。”

白马自嘲地笑笑，用手背按了一下太阳穴，黑羽又说，“我不是那种会逃避的人。”

白马抬起眼，黑羽重又直视着他，眼神清冷，语气里抑制不住的怒意，“就像你之前说的那样，白马，我以为你也不是。”

停顿，白马没有说话，黑羽抬了抬下颚，眼神又露出些微鄙视，“我倒不知道你其实这么软弱。”

“……”

白马缓缓放下手，房间里沉水般寂静，黑羽胸口突然如遭重击，痛得要死，然而这感觉来得晚了一点，像是同步脱离，黑羽很是不明所以，脑袋里嗡嗡的，深呼吸两次，对方的神情没有变化，只是意味不明地注视他，仿佛重新审视两人关系，旧友，自作多情的那种，黑羽木然地点了点头，转身离开。

指尖被金属把手激得一凉，背后又传来声音，对方再次喊他的名字，语气里是少见的疲惫，“快斗。”

走廊日灯白光浸润，像是海，黑羽微眯起眼睛，耳边轰鸣，这是临界点，他站在天台边缘，空气流动，衬衫下摆随风掀起，时光钟摆，回忆洪流，末日前后的世界串联起来，他停顿两秒，回过头。

房间里只有一盏昏黄的小夜灯，金发侦探靠着书桌，轮廓里有种温柔的幻觉，白马长久地回望他，沉静又专注，仿佛世界只剩下他一个人，片刻后，白马按了按太阳穴，有些无奈，又有些自嘲，缓缓地说：

“我的意思是，[你]感觉到的是吊桥效应。”

“……”

房门重重拍上，黑羽快步向前，揪起他的领口，将白马撞到墙壁上，白马没有躲闪，直视着他。

“我不管你用什么借口，”黑羽一字一句地说，眼中燃烧星辰，“你再拒绝我一次，我们到此为止。”

白马动一动眉毛，露出略微惊讶的眼神，过了片刻，又逐渐融入熟悉的笑意，黑羽的手慢慢松开，眼里的怒意淡去，浮现出一层赌气的神情。

“怎样，”黑羽说。

白马没有说话，两人相视片刻，黑羽退后一步，白马依旧注视着他，直起身，六公分的身高差，黑羽微仰起头，不耐又倔强的少年眼神，白马的神情回暖，仿佛他们的世界从未完结，黑羽的目光下落，看到对方摊开的掌心。

  
白马平稳又专注地伸出手，一个充满少年意味的约定，穿越洪水，穿越时光，夏日蝉鸣，阳光透过绿叶经脉，冬日暖阳，水面光影变换，无数个时空里，他回过头，金发少年站在他的身后，一直一直，从未放弃，向他伸出手。

  
黑羽注视着对方的指尖，微微喘息，将自己的手覆盖上去。

  
他从天台一跃而下，总有一瞬间的失重感，滑翔翼撑开，晚风托起他的身体，温暖的手贴上他的双颊，白马捧着他的脸，窒息般地亲吻他，世界线断裂，重合，少年的心情失而复得，黑羽不断溺水般吸气，回抱对方，指尖克制不住地颤抖，白马又放开他，抵住他的额头。

“黑羽君，”对方低低地喊他的名字。

“是我，”黑羽半阖着眼睛，下意识地回答。

白马的指尖抹过他的侧脸，眼神重归熟悉的温柔，又有点如释重负的意思，黑羽的胸口莫名回暖，终于意识到问题在哪里，“……”

黑羽抬眼，白马的唇角扬起，两人心情重合，无法质疑的通感余波，黑羽嘴角抽搐，“你以为——？”

白马并不回答，弯起眼睛，黑羽的脸慢慢红起来，白马再次把他拥进怀里，和回忆里一样真实的怀抱，黑羽动来动去，越想越尴尬，恨恨地说：“这也太蠢了，混蛋！”

白马的声音带着止不住的笑意，“实在是因为黑羽君太令人惊讶的原因。”

黑羽猛地挣开，整张脸都烧起来，“我以为你都知道——！”

白马很是好笑地看着他，“专注作战，并没有机会分心探索黑羽君的情感中枢。”

黑羽愣了一愣，两眼变成圆点，“啊？不是全部都……啊？”

“当然不是，” 白马挑起眉，“除去神经握合时看到的回忆，通感同步时不刻意去偷窥对方私人情绪是基本礼貌……黑羽君？”

在此之前从未有真正精神联结经验的黑羽发现自己原来真的是个纯情老司机，情绪复杂，又羞又怒，心中暴打路西法一百回，两眼一黑差点又要过载，白马还在唠唠叨叨：“……驾驶员培训手册第三十八条第二节……”

“什么啊！” 黑羽清醒过来，抓狂道，“这里没有这种东西！”

“没有吗？” 白马有点惊讶，摸着下巴，“我得和长官谈谈。”

“……” 黑羽没脾气了，坐回床上，捂着额头，又看了一下表，“追溯失忆九个小时吧，大家还能做朋友。”

白马笑起来，坐到他的身边，床边陷下去一点，对方的肩膀抵住他的，些微的末日温暖。

“实在超出预期，” 白马说，捡起地上掉落的白手套，又弯起眼睛，“是真的很久不见了。”

“求你闭嘴，” 黑羽闷闷地说，“你不配得到 KID 大人的关注。”

白马的肩膀抖动，黑羽的尬值突破天际，遮着眼睛重新审视老司机的新人生，白马笑了一会儿，摩挲着他的指节，又将他的手抬到唇边，落下一吻。黑羽的耳尖烧起来，白马依旧弯着眼睛看他，黑羽忍了一会儿，忍不了了，把手抽回来，又猛地翻身，把对方压在床上。

白马发出一个惊讶的气音，又开始笑，过去一个月里黑羽都没看见对方笑得这么多，黑羽满脸通红，五指虚握在白马颈边，咬着牙说：“不如我们还是干一架吧。”

白马伸手覆上他的左胸，黑羽不争气的心脏疯狂鼓动，仿佛想要跃出胸口跳到对方掌心，白马注视着他，眼睛亮得像是新生的朝阳，手上微微加力，动作平缓，却不容置疑，黑羽松了手，背脊靠上柔软的床被，陷入熟悉的属于对方的味道里。

白马唇角的弧度又深了一点，眼神促狭，语气却依旧温柔，“在那之前，不想试一下另外的方式吗。”

黑羽满脸滚烫，微微喘息，白马抵着他的鼻尖，指肚抹过他的侧脸，时光重叠，世界线重又启动，归来的少年。

“明天，” 黑羽气息不匀地说，双手插进对方的金发，飞鸟归巢。“明天绝对要和你干一架。”

“可以，” 白马说，低下头亲吻他，直至世界末日的诺言。“如你所愿。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尾声

  
巨大的白色机甲伫立东京穹顶之下，手脚架直达天际，工作人员和机器人繁忙操作，给战损的机甲修补，上漆。

机甲脚下，一头乱发的东方驾驶员随意地搭着身边人的肩膀，叼着一块巧克力，抬头望着自己的杰作，点头，发出满意的声音。他的金发搭档手里拿着 PADD，无数公式数据快速旋转，两人不发一言，在 PADD 上不停操作，又抬头看着机甲，露出同样志在必得的笑容。

法国分析员最终还是没有辞职，夹了块记事板过来，摘下墨镜，看着两人，很是腻味地叹了一口气。

“黑羽先生，白马先生，” 分析员说。“你们提出的升级已经过审了，依黑羽先生的要求，分类 Mark 1412。”

黑羽很是得意，晃了晃脑袋，边上的人看了他一眼，很是无奈地摇了摇头，白马说：“有劳。”

分析员又叹了一口气，毫无感情地继续说：“根据惯例，机甲升级需要改名，方便记录，请问两位有没有什么想法。”

黑羽抬起头，注视着 Phantom，这是他的第一架机甲，也是他唯一一架机甲，这个名字代表了他曾经的梦想和追逐，Alpha 只是基地的临时编号，没有什么意义，他耸了耸肩。

“如果没有什么特殊要求的话，”分析员说，“那么基地就将其命名为 Phantom Beta……”

“拜托，”黑羽嗤之以鼻，“听起来更弱了好吗。”

白马的眉毛动一动，通感余波并不会因为时间过去而减弱，黑羽有种被猜到小心思的感觉，眼睛一转，一个想法浮上水面。

“Phantom Eagle，” 黑羽说。

白马抬起头，很是有些惊讶地看向他，黑羽露出牙齿，又弯起眼睛。分析员等了两秒，没有等到异议，如实写下，合上记事板，走了。

白马的目光移回白色机甲，驾驶室正在交错测试主要电源和后备电源，暖光和蓝光相交，像是不断眨动的眼睛。

“华生其实是 Hawk，” 过了片刻，白马开口道。

“诶你真的很烦，” 黑羽转着眼睛说，“吹毛求疵的评论家。”

PADD 拍到身上，一分神的瞬间，对方已经晃到他的另一边，黑羽倒退着往门口走去，又将双指举在眉间一挥。

“老鹰和鸽子不同，它的回巢能力比较差——” 黑羽拉着长音，“这不是你自己说的吗？”

黑羽的手落回身前，握拳，张开五指，一如昔年归还宝石的动作，然而掌心里什么都没有，白马的目光上抬，对方正回望着他，熟悉的狡黠的神情，月光下的魔术师，无需任何道具的魔法，只需要他唯一的，最重要的观众。

白马走上前，握住黑羽的手。

“也有永不离开的时候。”

  
  
  
  
END

Gorgeous fanart by Poki at [sup-poki] on Tumblr, thank you so much Poki <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了！！！！  
> 难得写一篇两人不是以老夫老妻开场的文，可真是累，写得比十年后系列要累多了……世界末日的感情比日常系列要激烈好多，也隐忍好多，人物性格也会根据剧情前驱设定有一定变化，尽管不完美，还有点狗血，写完了还是挺骄傲的，个人也很喜欢这个故事。  
> 虽说这里两人只有二十四岁，但经历过世界末日，内心在某些程度反而更成熟，尽管如此，在对方面前总是很容易一秒变回少年，是按照这种设定和心情写出的故事。想表达一些细腻又深沉的感情，同时是张扬又随意的心情，也不知道表达出了多少。篇幅有限，很多情节没能展开，笔力也有限，但还是希望大家能够喜欢。  
> 就像十年后主时空里彩蛋说的那样，这些 AU 会归类到《愚者的梦境》合集里，十年后系列黑羽和白马也会持续带来对这些故事的吐槽，这篇里的黑羽说他的联结后遗症是做稀奇古怪的梦，梦见的就是十年后东京调情时间线，庄周梦蝶（手动狗头）当然在阅读这些 AU 时候还是把他们当做独立篇而不是梦境，不然剧情就太绕了😂  
> 最后：写到一半想弃坑多次，还是坚持写完了，请疯狂夸奖我十年后的坑品！！！（大笑遁走）
> 
> 假如有人没看懂剧情的话再稍微解释一下（当然也可以按照您的个人理解阅读）：  
> 这篇里的白马其实是很压抑的，失去太多，无法完全信任他人，偶像包袱还没法扔，黑羽倒还行，世界末日嘛，没在怕的，放空心情，随风而来了，看上去一个沉默尖锐一个喜怒无常，其实都是各人独自在逆境下的应对方式。两个人分开七年，都以为对方死了，直到两人重新见面，发现根本不知道该如何面对彼此，于是一开始就干了一架（。第一次精神联结失败，有一半是条件反射，联结失败的很大原因是尴尬（embarrassment，这是环太平洋原著设定），换句话说就是有什么无论如何都不想让对方看到的回忆，会阻挡神经握合。黑羽不是愿意对外示弱的人，对白马更不愿示弱，所以触碰到比较私人的记忆就直接往回缩，白马敏锐地感觉到这点，所以提醒他少年的约定，不能输给别人，这已经没有意义了，更重要的是，不能输给自己，因为无法直视过去而放弃未来。黑羽琢磨了半天觉得他妈的有道理，破罐破摔了，第二次联结就比较顺一点，然而没想到白马这厮情感压抑得更厉害，还学会了玩记忆锚（Anchor）这一套，一般 Anchor 是用来防止人在记忆流里迷失的（一段美好的共同回忆，把你带回现实），白马却是用 Anchor 当盾牌，以免泄露自己不想让对方看到的回忆，这种情况下就是又要保持同步又要维持自我情感压制，不是不可以，对神经元承载量要求非常大，长期以往是撑不住的。黑羽发现这点后就去和白马说，你他妈的不是说不要输给自己吗，你康康自己这个鸟样，在我这里装个屁，白马很是无奈，想想也有道理，于是两人第三次联结，共同放开自我情感牵制，然后就熊球了，各自的秘密翻个底儿掉，互相给对方过载，都昏过去了！（手动滑稽）  
> 醒来后黑羽比较懵逼，想来想去觉得白马喜欢的应该是 KID （谁不喜欢 KID 大人呢？直男黑羽发言），觉得这事都算过去了，也没有（不敢）细想旧时光里似是而非友达以上的心情，后来同步100%时候他终于意识到对方一直朝他伸出的手，朦胧的心情觉醒，找回少年时光，直接切换十七岁模式，纯情老司机上限，但白马经过在英国的七年已经习惯压制情感，没有刻意在联结里寻找对方相似的心情（加上战时忙着全力承载黑羽跳跃性思维让他别死），恢复后以为黑羽跑过来撩他是在拿过去开玩笑，很无奈（骄傲英国佬发言），直到黑羽翻窗来找他，白马稍微感觉到了，但依旧给了对方离开的机会，因为他知道黑羽在这场战争里也失去很多，不想给黑羽带来更多压力。结果黑羽说你有本事再拒绝我一次，白马才发现这就是对方说 yes 的方式，又别扭又剑走偏锋，不愧是十七岁少年…………于是 CP 世界线终于完整，两人又可以成双入地腻倒旁人了，没毛病（。  
> 这么想想还真累啊！！！
> 
> 喜欢的话请留言告诉我您的感想————


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 这篇是十年后《东京调情》系列里老夫老妻的白马和黑羽对环太平洋 AU 《昨日归歌》的吐槽

黑羽揉着眼睛下楼，面色潮红，跌跌撞撞走进客厅，抢过白马手里的红茶猛灌，又把自己甩在沙发上，手背盖在眼睛上，长吐出一口气。

“好累啊，” 黑羽富有感情地说。

“……” 白马放下手中的书，看了看怀表，说：“你刚刚才睡了三小时零六分，黑羽君。”

“我再也不要睡午觉了，”黑羽两眼发直地说，“啊乱七八糟做好长一个梦，累死我。”

“喔？” 白马饶有兴趣地说，“终于有后续了？”

“与其说是后续不如说是前传，”黑羽闷闷的道，又把手拿开，看过来，“等一下，什么后续？”

白马挑起眉，黑羽愣了一拍，反应过来，“真的以为是点单啊！那个真没有。”

“那是什么，”白马说。

“诶肯定是这几天加班太多了，”黑羽说，“压力太大，啊不要提了。”

白马合上书，盘腿坐在沙发上，双手合十竖起抵在下颚，看着他。黑羽侧过头，很是惊奇，又哧哧地笑起来，说：“你这个姿势很像工藤哎。”

白马转了一圈眼睛，又把手放下，黑羽顺势倒过来，找了个舒服的姿势，在对方的膝弯里乱拱一气，又拿过白马原本在看的书，盖在脸上。白马的手熟捻地插入他的头发，又落在他的耳尖轻轻摩挲，像是在逗猫，黑羽眯着眼睛受用了一会儿，觉得应该适当维持一下形象，于是清了清嗓子，把书挪下来一点，露出一只眼睛。

白马朝着他微笑，“然后？”

“你还真是契而不舍，” 黑羽说，“啊你真的好烦。”

白马很是耐心地看着他，黑羽挠了挠脸，把书再拿开点，露出两只眼睛，说：“就是，那个，嗯……环太平洋你看过吧？”

白马点头，黑羽说，“电影怎么拍的来着，首先世界末日了，然后我们干了一架，最后我们上床了，嘛，差不多就是这样。”

“……”

白马微微坐直了一点，利用身高优势，低下头，目光落在他的脸上，黑羽一脸肃穆地把书盖回去，声音在书页下嗡嗡地：“真为人类捏了把汗啊。”

“如果真的可以神经联结的话。”白马严肃地说，手指抚过他的头发，落在黑羽的太阳穴上，“还是挺想看看黑羽君的脑袋里每天都装了些什么的。”

“嚯你怎么就知道我和你神经联结了，” 黑羽说，“我梦见你是个怪兽，把你揍了一顿呢。”

“然后还是和我上床了？” 白马的声音听起来很是惊奇，“黑羽君的口味还真是独特。”

黑羽猛地把书一扯，一脸不善地看过去，白马笑起来，这个笑容十分恶劣，的确很想让人往他脸上来一拳，黑羽微眯起眼睛。白马适时地说：“并不觉得黑羽君是需要暴力解决问题的人。”

“可那是怪兽哎怪兽！”黑羽说，“那——么高！你到底有没有搞清楚电影在讲什么啊。”

“不是黑羽君的梦境吗？”白马说，“并没有讲清楚到底发生了什么啊。”

“你这是在诱导证词，”黑羽点着他，“不要以为我不知道。”

白马颇为欣赏地颌首，黑羽很是腻味地不予理睬，白马又说：“那么不如来玩推理二十题吧。”

“什么啊？”黑羽说，“不要。”

“我来提问，”白马毫不在意地说，“黑羽君只需要点头或者摇头就可以。二十题内大概就能猜到具体剧情了。”

“PASS——” 黑羽说，“听起来就很变态！”

“或许连点头或摇头都不需要，”白马说，双指夹着书挪开一点，探头近来，“只需要看到黑羽君的眼睛就可以。”

“我有那么好猜吗！！”黑羽抓狂道。

白马朝他促狭地眨了眨眼睛，黑羽把书抢过来，盖过，说：“不行，这个作弊。”

“喔——” 白马拉着长音，黑羽简直被他烦死，又翻身坐起来，同样盘腿靠在沙发上，面对面，一脸面瘫地点点对方，“哎。”

白马单手托腮看着他，眼中带着笑意，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，说：“我先问你。”

白马示意请，黑羽说：“你平时没事脑子里会背英文诗吗。”

真是毫无铺垫又不按常理出牌的问题，又极有黑羽的风格，白马的眉毛挑动，沉吟片刻，说：“一般不会。”

“那就是的确有时候会啊！”黑羽说，一脸鄙视，“你果然很变态吧。”

“在黑羽君印象里，我会背什么？” 白马一脸饶有兴趣地问。

“莎士比亚独白啦，”黑羽翻着眼睛，“To be or not to be, that is the question; how can you say to me, I am a king，诸如此类。”

“……” 白马注视着他，唇角动了一动，“不对。”

黑羽哼了一声，白马继续道：“这不是你梦到的内容。”

黑羽有点惊悚，眼睛转回来，白马很是促狭地看着他，“既然被我说中了，就要如实回答哦。”

“没有这种规定吧！”

白马摇摇手指，黑羽没脾气了，用手托头，默念扑克脸扑克脸，然而对方又伸手过来勾勾他的下颚，像个衣冠楚楚的绅士流氓，扑克脸心情找不着了，黑羽笑起来，又猛地一收，一脸面瘫地看着对面。

白马早已习惯这一套，一脸冷静地回视他，黑羽轻咳了一下，说：“I celebrate myself.”

白马的眉毛微微挑起，黑羽继续道，“and sing myself, and what I assume you shall assume ——”

“—— For every atom belonging to me…” 白马接上，语气平缓，只有一丝丝惊讶，黑羽看向他，唇角微扬，没有停止，两人声音重叠，同时继续，“… as good belongs to you.”

短暂的沉默，白马有些惊奇，黑羽流露出些微得意，十指在膝盖不住敲打，又弯起眼睛。

“Song of Myself，” 白马说，“Walt Whitman的现代史诗。”

“哎，”黑羽说，“果然还是有点奇怪吧。”

白马用一种很奇特的眼神看着他，过了片刻，微微放松下来，用一种赞叹的语气说：“的确是一个不错的选择。”

“你夸谁呢，”黑羽转着眼睛说，“这也太自恋了一点。”

白马的唇角扬起，伸出手，神情温柔的抹过他的侧脸，黑羽的耳尖红了，目光开始躲闪，白马低下头跟着他不断逃避的眼睛，说：“还有什么。”

“啊你好烦，”黑羽嘟哝，“不就打怪兽拯救人类，还能有什么。”

“咸蛋超人的梦想？”白马笑意盎然地说，“刚才不还有别的少儿不宜的内容。”

“你够了啊！”黑羽双手垫在脑后，往后仰去，“就知道追着这个不放。”

“弗洛伊德，”白马说。

黑羽一个鲤鱼打挺回来，两眼睁大，“对对对！我还梦见你用这套学术攻击把我们的长官给搞死了！”

白马：“……”

黑羽抓着他的手，“你真是太厉害了，在我梦里也能无差别攻击，不对，我真是太厉害了，在自己的梦里还能无差别攻击……”

白马一脸残念地看着他，黑羽笑得像只青蛙，乐了半天，又想起什么，转过头问：“英国政府战时是真的会发放巧克力吗？”

这都什么天马行空的，白马回想了一下伦敦学的初中历史，说：“会发放糖果，不一定是巧克力。”

黑羽又凑过来，幼蓝的眼眸闪着得意的光，亮得令人心悸，“那你拿到巧克力会给我吗。”

“……” 白马很是不明所以，下意识地说：“当然了。”

黑羽叽地一声熊抱过来，白马被他推得往后倒去，双眼睁大，黑羽跳到他身上，抓着他的肩膀乱摇一通，喊道：“好搭档！”

白马被摇得头昏脑胀，一头雾水，黑羽又笑嘻嘻地捏住他的脸，嘟起嘴凑过来，白马满头黑线，伸手去挡，黑羽嘎嘎嘎笑，放开他，翻滚到地上。白马十分莫名其妙，觉得恋人绝对是故意的，重又直起身体，整了一下居家服的领口，又整了整头发。黑羽盘腿坐在地上，仰着头看他，眼神亮得像星，唇边笑意张扬，说出来的话却和表情不符，黑羽很是嫌弃地说：“你看你就是偶像包袱太重。”

白马：“……”

黑羽又想起什么，翻个身，趴在沙发边，戳戳他的腿，像个大型猫科动物，就差竖起耳朵，前后毫无联系地说：“嗨，贾维斯。”

“……” 白马转了转眼睛，向后仰去，长叹一口气，说：“Yes？”

“哇这么捧场！” 黑羽说，两眼晶亮，“啊你等等。”

黑羽在茶几的杂志下面摸出手机，飞速打了几个字，拿到白马面前，白马：“？”

“表演一下，”黑羽君说，“来来来。”

白马缓缓深呼吸，一脸关爱智障地看着他，黑羽同样一脸残念地看回来：“是让你读啦！”

“……” 白马再次看了看屏幕上的英文，“Deep breath……” 停顿，微眯起眼睛，“Deep breath，黑羽君，我是不会喊你为 sir 的。”

黑羽的肩膀抖动，又抬起脸，贴着沙发，眼睛里跳动着得意的光，分明这正是他想要的，白马感觉被耍了，一切皆在恋人掌控之中，于是没脾气了，说：“并不觉得黑羽君很像钢铁侠。”

“那当然，我比史塔克有品多了，”黑羽满意地说。

“不够有钱，”白马毫不留情地打碎他的幻想，“你觉得 Tony Stark 会为了全勤奖和加班烦恼吗？”

真·贵公子发言，社畜青年黑羽快斗受到一万点暴击，满脸呆滞，白马高贵地朝他挑挑眉，好整以暇地坐回去，优雅地架起腿，扳回一局。

“这么想来，”黑羽喃喃地说，“世界末日好歹不用加班……”

白马笑出声，黑羽一脸怨念，托着腮，满头乌云，白马揉了揉他的头发。

“然后呢。”

“没有然后啊，”黑羽咕哝，“就那样呗。”

“感动，”白马弯起眼睛，“世界末日黑羽君也想着我。”

“那叫罩着你，”黑羽严肃地纠正，“你稍微有点觉悟好吗。”

“是这样吗？” 白马一脸嘲讽的惊奇，“那还真是有劳了。”

黑羽装没听见，又说，“像你这种贵公子在末世就是很难混，偶像包袱太多跑不快，肯定被丧尸第一个吃掉啦。”

白马很是好笑地看着他，“黑羽君好像忘了我的近身格斗能力。”

“没忘，” 黑羽无聊地说，“这不是刚干了一架吗。”

白马又促狭地看着他，“然后呢。”

“你没完啦！” 黑羽随口道，“然后你被我推倒了。”

“……” 白马高高挑起眉毛，黑羽放下手，转过头，“怎么，你不信。”

白马还没来得及回应，黑羽已经跳起身，敏捷地翻上来，将他按回沙发靠背，双手撑着他的肩膀，抵住他的鼻尖，盯着他的眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说：“就像这样。”

“……”

白马微眯起眼睛，回视了两秒，缓缓地开口：“你说谎。”

黑羽的扑克脸不变，挑衅地扬起眉毛，白马抬手，虚扶在黑羽的脖颈，黑羽神情没有任何变化，白马的眉毛同样动一动，指尖上移，路过太阳穴，侧脸，和眉角，黑羽依旧没有任何动作，眼神逐渐得意起来。白马注视着他，笑了笑，掌心下滑，落到对方的肩线，胸口，黑羽的呼吸微窒，白马敏锐地捕捉到了，手在左胸停下，侧过头，弯起唇角。

“原来如此，”白马说。

扑克脸消失了，黑羽气鼓鼓地说：“作弊。”

白马手上微微加力，和梦境里如出一辙，黑羽克制不住地从脸烧到耳尖，背脊贴上沙发靠垫，白马低下头，专注地看着他，又朝他笑笑。

“就算世界末日也请多多关照啊，黑羽君。”

“……嘁。” 黑羽的耳尖红起来，“彼此彼此吧……别忘了给我留点巧克力啊。”

白马弯起眼睛，温柔地吻他，“当然。”

白马的手还放在他的胸口，黑羽又感受到梦境里的悸动，不争气的心脏仿佛要跃到对方手心，白马贴着他的脸，空余的手熟捻地抚上他的后颈，黑羽调整了一下姿势，又贴得近了些，将手环上对方脖颈。

“还有什么要求，”白马的语气里有遮掩不住的笑意，“我尽量。”

“那你可得小心点，” 黑羽气息不匀地说，“要知道在这之后我们还干了一架。”

“好的，” 白马随意地答应，“如你所愿。”

“……”

黑羽的眼睛睁大，一脸难以置信，白马彻底笑了出来，说：“黑羽君是真的很懂我。”

“这也太变态了，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说，“根本就不想——”

“不想吗？”

白马捧住他的脸，从眼神到唇角的弧度到温暖的指尖都无比熟悉，这是他搭档多年的恋人，对方的亲吻像是冬日暖阳，穿越时空，在每一条世界线重合，黑羽不情不愿地沉进去，又闭上眼睛。

“……还可以再想一点。”

  
END

  
  
  
“……所以你以为我拒绝了你，是因为我只喜欢 KID，然后你就打扮成 KID 的样子来敲我的窗？” 白马缓缓地说，“这真是突破我对你的认知，黑羽君，或许下次我们可以试一下……”

“试你个头啦——！”

在迷迷糊糊神魂尚未完全归位时候被套走所有剧情的黑羽拉过一个枕头盖过脑袋，发誓再也不要和侦探玩推理二十题了。


End file.
